The Ten That Were Taken
by maidros78
Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Potter's first year, which was covered in The Roaring Snake'. This story will cover years 2 and 3. Follows canon outline, but not completely compliant. The accent is on developing Harry and his friends into strong team.
1. Summer Woes

**The Ten That Were Taken – 1**

Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Potter's first year, which was covered in `The Roaring Snake'. This story will cover years 2 and 3. Both the years will somewhat follow the events of canon, although they not completely. Like the previous story, the tale will feature a smart, observant and resourceful Harry, with plenty of initiative, but not a mighty, or a super-rich one, or a political genius. Logical!leader!Harry is what I am aiming at, and like the prequel, will be heavily politically charged. But rest assured, the villains are as smart as Harry Potter, and every faction in the story will display at least a respectable degree of competence. The accent in this story is more on developing Harry and his friends from uncertain, irresolute boys and girls to toughened, determined creatures, wizards and witches aware of new found resources, and well worth having by one's side.

Dumbledore, Snape and Malfoy lovers – please note - none of the three will be pleasant. You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I am merely playing in the world created by JKR. As usual, all criticism is welcome.

**Summer Woes**

The journey back from Hogwarts was uneventful and soon it was time for them all to alight at King's Cross station. Harry inwardly groaned at the thought of having to return to the Dursleys and bitterly resented the fact that the headmaster had condemned him to this hell. No matter what the headmaster averred, Harry was not comfortable going back to the Dursleys. He had asked if he could go visit his friends, but the headmaster had washed his hands off the matter saying that he had promised not to intervene in the Dursley household when he persuaded them to take Harry in and that he still felt bound by his promise. He counselled Harry to make his appeals to his uncle and aunt. As his magical guardian, Dumbledore even expressed approval for Harry's plan to get lessons over summer from the Rosiers and the Greengrasses.

Harry, however, knew better than to simply approach his relatives. The muggles would never consent to Harry learning more magic unless they either saw an advantage for themselves in Harry learning more or else, were terrified of forbidding Harry to learn it. Therefore, his hopes rested to a large extent on the plan Narcissa had devised.

The students all alighted and found themselves on the platform. Harry quickly spotted Priscilla, Berenice, and Andromache standing in a corner, chatting among themselves. They all greeted each other, and after a rather effusive welcome, Berenice and Andromache left with Sakarbal and Morag respectively, bidding Harry goodbye and wishing him a happy summer. After that, Harry, Priscilla and Daphne marched off to the muggle side of the platform, where Harry's loving relatives would be waiting.

Vernon Dursley, Petunia and Dudley were impossible to miss. Or rather, the former and the latter, given their inordinate size, were, although scrawny Petunia was almost eclipsed by the bulk of the two males. However, all three were glaring daggers at Harry for daring to bring a couple of freaks in tow. Both Priscilla and Daphne were still in wizarding robes, recking little of what others might think of them. Even less impressed were they by the death glares of the Dursleys. Priscilla ignored their hostility, and spoke, "Mr. Dursley, I am Priscilla Greengrass and my daughter Daphne is one of your nephew's classmates. I wanted to speak to you all and I think we had best go for a lunch .."

Vernon cut her off rudely, "Sorry, but we've got other business. Come, boy – we haven't got all day!"

Priscilla spoke coolly, "Mr. Dursley, your supervisor would be most displeased if you were to skip this meeting with myself and a friend of mine, who I believe has visited you a few months ago. I think we will waive your objections." She stared icily at Vernon, daring to contradict her, but Vernon's courage was the sort that wanes as the opposition waxes. He gulped, and Priscilla stifled her laughter with some effort. She nodded unemotionally, "Please follow me."

Giving the Dursleys no time to object, she casually turned and walked towards the exit, with Harry and Daphne in her wake. The three Dursleys gazed with an admixture of horror, anger and hatred at the freak who had dared command them, but her shot about Vernon's supervisor had not escaped the gross man, dense as he was. Biting back a curse, Vernon gestured to Petunia and Dudley to follow him, and started off after Priscilla.

---(Scene Break)---

A short walk of a few minutes brought the entire group to a comfortable restaurant. Leaving Harry and Daphne, Lady Greengrass went to make arrangements for all of them, but Vernon, whose courage seemed to have revived somewhat in the meantime, remarked waspishly, "Don't the freaks have restaurants of their own?"

Before Harry could answer that comment, Daphne returned with the same icy coolness that her mother possessed in abundance, "Perhaps Mr. Dursley, my mum thought that you would be a little more civil if she treated you decently." She shrugged indifferently, before continuing, "It doesn't seem to be working."

Harry shot her a warning look, but she returned a reassuring glance, which seemed to say that things were under control. Or perhaps, it may have been principle for Daphne – though she was a rather pureblood, she did not take condescension from repellent muggles well.

Vernon was about to retort when Priscilla returned with Narcissa close at her heels. Vernon turned a nasty shade of green on seeing Narcissa. Narcissa had already shown her mettle once before, and Vernon did not care to fight a battle with the icily tranquil witch, who, though smooth as silk, was poisonous as a cobra and had the ruthlessness of the grave.

She greeted the muggles with perfunctory politeness, and began inquiring Harry about his needs for the summer, while food was brought to the table. Priscilla discreetly placed a _silencing ward_ and a _notice-me-not _ charm around their table. Harry told Narcissa and Priscilla that he had whatever he needed, but she cut him off. "Harry, tomorrow Mr. Tomlinson – your uncle's supervisor – will be interviewing you about your needs. Please feel free to tell him what you require. I take it that Daphne has told you about the lessons that we are planning for gifted children?"

Harry nodded, and Narcissa continued, "We'll arrange transportation for you, Harry. You can leave your uncle's home ..."

At this point, Vernon cut in loudly, "I forbid it! The boy's not going anywhere in summer. And no freaks are coming near my home!"

Narcissa and Priscilla exchanged an exasperated glance. It appeared that Vernon Dursley was extremely stupid and didn't know whom to oppose and whom not to oppose. Narcissa returned, "Dursley, if Potter wants to attend lessons in summer, he'll do just that. You've no business stopping him from continuing his studies. He's one of the most gifted students in the year and you won't be getting in his way."

"Now look here, you people have got no business coming near my home to pick him up ..."

"Harry Potter's education is far more important than your inane prejudices!" snapped Narcissa, her eyes flashing with anger. "He'll be picked up in the morning and he'll return at nightfall ..."

"Over my dead body!" roared Vernon, rising to his feet, forgetting where he was. It had been very sensible of Priscilla to ensure their isolation, or else, every eye in the restaurant would already have been fixed on them.

Narcissa retorted contemptuously, "That can be arranged!" Both Priscilla and Narcissa had their wands drawn and pointed unwaveringly at Vernon Dursley, as he rose. Sparks hissed from Narcissa's wand and Petunia screamed, while Dudley fell off his chair with a resounding crash, one of the chair legs snapping off as his weight centred wrongly on the chair. Petunia screamed again, and jumped to help the fallen Dudley, while Priscilla repaired the chair with a casual flick of her wand. Vernon Dursley subsided into his chair under the menace of the two wands, but his fists were still clenched. Also, the power of Priscilla's demonstration – repairing the chair without any effort – was not lost on him. He loathed the two witches, but he also feared them.

Narcissa continued, "As I said, Harry, you'll need to come for the training."

"Where is it going to be, ma'am?"

"At my home," answered Priscilla. "There are strong wards around our property, so you'll be safe there. You can take the Knight Bus." Seeing Harry's lack of understanding, she explained, "It is a magical bus that appears whenever you need it. Just get out of your home into the street, stick your wand out and it will summon the bus. It can bring you just outside our wards."

"Are Hermione and Justin also coming that way?"

"No, Harry, their families are more accepting of magic than yours. They have the floo installed in their homes, and will be arriving by floo. We didn't think Mr. Dursley would agree to having the floo installed at your home."

Harry nodded, before questioning, "What'll we be studying, ma'am? And who's teaching?"

Priscilla answered, "All of you will have basic lessons in Astronomy, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology and Defence. But some of you are showing promise in certain subjects. You, Harry, are very good at Transfiguration and Defence, so you'll receive extra lessons there. Also, you, Granger, and Finch-Fletchley will receive lessons on Magical culture and society. It should help you blend in better in our world, and expectations are sky high for you, anyway."

Priscilla took a sip of the coffee she had ordered before continuing, "I will be teaching Potions, my husband, Herbology, Berenice Rosier Charms, Hamalcar Rosier Astronomy, Andromache Wilkes Defence, and Regulus Black Transfiguration. Narcissa will be teaching Wizarding Culture."

Harry had one more question, "Who else is coming, ma'am?"

"Overall, we have chosen a dozen students. It is based on your scores in your first year as well as students who have special talents." Seeing his expression, she almost smiled, "Don't worry, Harry, all your friends in your group are going to be in the classes. Also, we're going to have Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy and a girl named Mandy Brocklehurst. She's a muggleborn, so she'll be sharing your

classes on Magical Culture."

Harry was surprised, "I thought Padma Patil would be there – she was one of the better students around!"

Narcissa and Priscilla exchanged a significant glance, before Narcissa discreetly replied, "Let's just say that she's unlikely to attend any classes we conduct!"

They all enjoyed a good meal – or enjoyed it as much as they could with the Dursleys still glaring fearfully at them. Finally, the witches bade Harry goodbye and left, leaving him with the Dursleys. Without a word, Vernon walked back to his car, leaving Harry to run after the Dursleys, even as he struggled with is heavy trunk.

---(Scene Break)---

The Dursleys had allowed Harry to keep his stuff in his room, not daring to lock up everything in the cupboard under the stairs. The next day, Joseph Tomlinson arrived at Privet Drive and he and Harry had a long conversation on what his needs were, and the meeting ended with a shopping trip that got Harry new clothes for the first time. Tomlinson also promised Harry that he would call again next week, gave the boy his phone number and told the boy to call him should he need any more assistance. Vernon Dursley had lost face heavily with his supervisor and he did not relish the fact. Several times, Harry had seen Vernon gaze with an almost hungry expression at him, his fingers curling and uncurling as if he wished to wrap them around Harry's throat, but the fact that Harry was a wizard who might turn him into a toad if annoyed combined with the knowledge that Joe Tomlinson was monitoring the situation closely prevented Vernon Dursley progressing further than fantasies. Harry was alive to the changed situation and knew that, no matter the principle or what the purebloods might feel about the muggles, he, Harry, still had to live with those selfsame muggles. Harry, therefore, was being quite cooperative and doing whatever was asked of him without any real fuss.

Harry still wrote his friends and they replied, and all in all, Harry was, for the first time in his life, having a decent summer.

The first week passed without further incident. It was on Sunday that Harry got a distressing bit of news from Narcissa via Rosier. It was late in the evening, when Harry's communication mirror warmed up and Harry picked it. Rosier was calling him from the other end. He spoke curtly, "Hello, Harry. Are you alone?"

Seeing Harry nod in acquiescence, he continued without preamble, "Auntie Cissa learnt some distressing news. Mr. Tomlinson – your uncle's supervisor – suffered from an automobile accident while travelling on factory work. He's dead. Auntie wanted to warn you – for the moment, there is no one supervising your uncle."

"Heavens!" muttered Harry, paling. His first reaction was one of sympathy for the bereaved family. But soon his thoughts returned to himself. His uncle had been looking more and more vengeful with each passing day. If he learnt that Tomlinson was out of the picture ...

Harry's fears had probably communicated themselves to Rosier, who sighed wearily. "I'm sorry, Harry, it seems that you are really unlucky. Auntie says she is working to see what she can do to fix the problem. In the meantime, you'll need to keep your head down."

Harry had recovered some of his composure by this time. He queried, "How did the accident occur?"

"All we know is that his car skidded off the road and hit a tree as he was driving last night. He was killed almost immediately, before emergency services could reach him."

Harry digested the news with a grim face. Finally, he asked, "If Tomlinson isn't around, I doubt my uncle will let me come to the lessons."

"Aunt Cissa is working on the problem. She'll try to find another hold over your uncle. But you'd best be prepared."

Harry thanked Sakarbal, and quickly thought of he position. There was no doubt that he was in a precarious situation. While the most important hold over his uncle was gone, there still remained his own skill. And as far as the Dursleys knew, his skill was quite formidable. They did not know that he could not use his magic outside school. But that would only help him so far. His uncle knew that Harry would not push beyond a point, and it might even be dangerous for Harry if he did. Therefore, he decided to act soon. If he know anything at all, his uncle would be back from work tomorrow, and he would confiscate all of Harry's magical paraphernalia.

Harry leaned back and considered his options. First, he could try to run away from the Dursleys. He had no doubt that his friends would happily host him. But there was the question of pride – he didn't want to be a burden to his friends, no matter how welcoming and well-intentioned they might be. Further, he was uncertain how much they could protect him, and Harry had learnt the hard way, since the earliest days, to rely only on himself. Finally, there was the question of legality. Harry was still under the guardianship of his uncle and Dumbledore. If they came up to the Rosiers, or the Greengrasses and demanded that Harry be handed over, would they be able to protect him? On balance, Harry was not sure. Running to Narcissa was much more feasible – the woman was eminently capable and she might be able to stand up to Dumbledore. But Harry did not get along with either Lucius Malfoy, or Draco, and he did not want to put himself in an obligation towards the Malfoys.

With a sigh, Harry wiped his brow and put away the mirror. Running away was always an option, but that was the last resort and there was no need yet to have recourse to such desperate means. There were, however, other measures he needed to adopt, before uncle Vernon learnt of the fate of his supervisor.

---(Scene Break)---

Harry's predictions turned out to be very true. Uncle Vernon returned from work the next evening, glee stamped all over that face. A few vicious insults later, Harry was dragged back to his room and locked inside with a promise that he would not be allowed out at any time, except to do the chores. They fed him twice a day through a cat flap they installed on his door. All his magical equipment, along with the new clothing that Joseph Tomlinson had bought was seized and locked in the cupboard under the stairs. Dudley would often taunt him from outside the room – throwing him scraps of food as if he were a dog. Harry also got the unhappy 'privilege' of watching the Dursleys consume the food he cooked for them, while he himself got but crumbs of what was left over. Being locked up, and not willing to risk doing magic over the holidays, Harry could not even steal what he wanted.

After Rosier's warning, Harry had taken the precaution of hiding his wand and his communication mirror, along with his transfiguration book and some parchment and quill, under the loose floorboard in his room. He was very sure that the Dursleys would not check his stuff to make sure that he had indeed put all his magical stuff inside the cupboard. The Dursleys were too terrified of magic to actually sift through the wizarding equipment. As long as Harry did his work during the night, or when the Dursleys were otherwise engaged, his 'perfidy' was unlikely to be noticed.

Harry endured the situation for a few days, and finally informed Rosier of his situation, and the latter was horrified. Sakarbal knew that Harry's relatives disliked magic, but from there to actually locking up Harry in a room day in and day out was something unthinkable for him. He promised to talk to his parents and Narcissa and see if anything could be done. In the meantime, he counselled patience.

---(Scene Break)---

In the sitting room, Priscilla and Berenice were poring over their notes for the coming sessions. Sakarbal descended the stairs from his room, and addressed his mother, "Mum, there's a serious problem. Harry's relatives have locked him up in a room and are barely feeding him. He says there's no way he can come to the lessons."

The two witches were perplexed and Sakarbal explained Harry's situation. After they had overcome their horror, Berenice reflected, "We can't appeal to Dumbledore – he won't help Harry."

Sakarbal protested, "Mum, these muggles have locked up Harry ..."

"Makes no difference," returned Berenice coolly. "The old man probably knows of it already."

Priscilla murmured, "Why is Dumbledore doing this? What has he to gain by putting Harry with those ogres?"

"I don't know – that is a question Cissy can answer better, I guess," sighed Berenice. They all sat in silence for a minute and then Berenice spoke up decisively, "Tell him to break out. Tell him to open his prison, walk out of the house and take the Knight Bus here. His first spellcasting will only get a warning from the Ministry. Nothing serious. Tell him to leave the place and come here. We can hide him, even from Dumbledore."

Rosier promptly transmitted his mother's advice to Harry, who promised to put the plan in action the next morning. Harry could have left that very night, but he ardently wished to wave goodbye to his dear relatives.

---(Scene Break)---

The next morning, as Petunia stamped up the stairs, screeching at the freak to get up and do the chores, Harry casually flicked his wand at the locked door, and it sprang open. He marched out with the wand outstretched. Petunia shrieked loudly seeing Harry toward her. Harry murmured, his voice dripping sarcasm, "Thank you, aunt Petunia, for your loving care. It is time for me to leave here. Let's hope we shan't meet again!"

Her shouts had brought Vernon to the stairs and seeing Harry striding toward him, he bellowed like a hippopotamus and raised his fist, but Harry pointed his wand at his uncle, "Stand back!"

"Where d'you think you're going, freak!"

"Away from here!" returned Harry curtly. As he moved towards the cupboard under the stairs, Vernon moved to shield the cupboard with his bulk. "Out of my way, uncle! I will not ask you twice!"

Vernon Dursley's face as an interesting shade – a curious mixture of red, white and green. His hatred was vying with his fear, and Harry decided to help the latter – sending a jet of sparks from his wand at his dear uncle. Vernon stumbled back and Harry jabbed his wand at the cupboard, muttering "_Alohomora!"_. The door sprang open and Harry began grabbing his things. A few minutes later, he had retrieved all his equipment, and lifting his trunk in his left hand, he strode out the door. 'Everything is going to be fine', thought Harry, as he walked towards the gate. A few yards from the gate, a sudden weakness assaulted him, and almost caused him to collapse. He staggered and sat down on the grass, his trunk dropping from his suddenly limp hands. He could barely comprehend what was going on round him, let along stand. He was still trying to recover from his grogginess, when a huge fist smashed into the back of his head, and he knew no more.

---(Scene Break)---

Half an hour later, Harry was back in his room, lying on his bed. Uncle Vernon was glaring at him, an expression of loathing and gloating on his puce face. He whispered savagely to Harry, "A letter arrived about you, freak! From your government! Seems you're not allowed to use magic over summer! Forgot to tell us about that, didn't you?"

He growled and grabbed the front of Harry's shirt, pulling the boy to his feet and the latter gulped. "I've news for you, boy! You're not going anywhere from now on! You'll stay locked here and if you magic yourself out, they'll expel you from your freak school!"

He flung Harry to the floor contemptuously, and strode out, locking the door behind him. Harry glanced around and saw that his wand, his mirror and all other magical items were gone, along with Hedwig. He prayed fervently that his owl had not been killed.

Harry sighed – he was in deeper trouble than ever. He didn't understand what had happened and why he had nearly fainted when he had tried to escape from Privet Drive. His attempt to flee had backfired, Vernon knew the true state of affairs now, and to top it all, now his wand and mirror were gone, and he had no way to contact his friends. Things could scarcely get worse.

---(Author's Notes)---

Do try to guess where the title comes from. It is based on the works of an author who writes very gritty and realistic fantasy fiction. One hint: Dominator and the Lady. I will give out the answer where the story title comes from in my next chapter.

In this chapter, Narcissa and Priscilla were more than a bit supercilious towards the Dursleys. For all that Priscilla is not too bigoted, even she really doesn't like muggles and even less, close minded muggles at that. This will have some repercussions in later chapters.

Try to guess what happened to Harry Potter and why he was unable to leave Privet Drive. I have always disliked stories where Harry can simply walk/run/fly away or portkey/apparate from Privet Drive without Dumbledore being aware of it or able to prevent it. You can think of the old man as 'good' manipulator or an 'evil' one, but there is no doubt that he is an extraordinarily competent manipulator. In one of my previous stories, I used a different trick for Harry go get away. Here, I will be introducing a different escape for Harry. Nevertheless, there will be no easy escapes for Harry Potter from Durskaban.


	2. A Prisoner's Predicament

**The Ten That were Taken – 2**

**A Prisoner's Predicament**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am just playing in the world created by JKR. As usual, all criticism is welcome.

The young Rosier scion and the Greengrass heiress waited in vain for Harry Potter to turn up on their doorstep. There was no sign of the Boy-Who-Lived, and with each passing moment, Sakarbal and Daphne were getting more and more agitated. They checked the clocks twice a minute, fidgeted in their chairs and gave every other sign of nervous impatience. By lunchtime, Harry had still not put in an appearance, and Rosier warmed up the mirror, trying to contact Harry. "Harry, are you there? Are you alright? Damn it, Harry, answer me!"

There was no answer and half a dozen fruitless efforts later, Rosier gave up and faced Daphne, "He's either not answering or not in a position to answer."

Daphne returned, "Don't see any reason why he wouldn't answer us if he could."

Rosier nodded worriedly, "I can't think of any cause either."

He didn't need to voice the implication that Harry's inability to answer was ominous and that it did not augur well for their plan. They had chosen to get Harry to attempt to break out, and something had gone really wrong. They could only wait now.

By late afternoon came information from a different source – Susan Bones. She flooed the two purebloods, "Sak, Daph – I need to tell you something."

"Sure, Sue," answered Rosier. "Come over, will you?"

A minute later, the pink faced former Hufflepuff stumbled out the floo at the Rosier mansion. She straightened out and spoke, "Harry's got an official warning from the Ministry. He used magic today morning. I've sent Harry a letter asking him what's going on, but there's no reply yet. I checked with Justin, Millie, and Hermione, and they know nothing either. D'you know what's going on?"

Sakarbal and Daphne exchanged a quick glance, and quickly filled in the girl about Harry's predicament and the plan they had suggested to Harry. But Harry's disappearance since then had them worried about the Boy-Who-Lived. They could not account for the delay. Susan nodded, excused herself for a few minutes, and then returned to the Rosier mansion. She collapsed in a chair, as Rosier asked, "Sue – what time did Harry get the warning?"

"About seven in the morning."

Rosier nodded, "Let's try to arrange what we know, so when we get any new information, we'll be able to fit the pieces into their places."

The two witches nodded, and Sakarbal continued, "Harry said he'd break out today morning. Did he make the attempt?"

Susan murmured, "Since he got the warning at seven today morning, and he had himself said he would be performing magic to escape his prison, it's likely the magic he performed was to escape the Dursleys."

Daphne nodded in agreement, and Sakarbal continued, "So, he was actually able to attempt. What magic did he perform, Sue?"

"A couple of _unlocking charms_, a very weak _sparkler spell _and a f_eather light charm, _in that order."

"Good," nodded Sakarbal. "The _unlocking charms_ indicate that he got out of the prison – or at least, partly out of the gaol, since we have no way of knowing how many doors needed to be opened. Then we come to the _sparkler spell_ – what does that indicate to you?"

Daphne muttered, "Was he trying to signal someone? That he was in trouble?"

Susan countered it, "There's no witch or wizard around where Harry lives. He's got no muggle friends that we know of. Besides, the _sparkler spell _he used was very weak. It would just send sparks a few feet. If you wanted to signal someone, you would use a stronger spell. From the strength of the spell he used, I'd say it was just a show spell. Very likely he wanted to impress – or intimidate – someone."

Rosier and Greengrass were both impressed with Susan's theory. They nodded, and Susan continued, "My guess is that he came across his jailors while escaping. He used the spell to intimidate them. It also agrees with what happened next – the _feather light charm_. He probably used it on his stuff to make it easy to carry."

"If he got his stuff out, where is he? And why is he not answering?" The question had come from Rosier.

"_Chere ami,_ there is no proof that he did manage to escape," returned Susan Bones quietly. "All we know is that he was preparing to escape."

"But what could have happened after he got his things out?" questioned Daphne.

"I don't know. But we can only guess that something went wrong between his preparing to leave and actually leaving the Dursleys. I just talked to the Knight Bus driver. He has not been in Surrey at all today. From these two facts, I think it is safe to infer that Harry never made it out of his prison. Moreover, if he tried to escape and failed, it would account for his not being able to talk to us."

Rosier and Greengrass exchanged a tight-lipped glance. "So what do we do now?" queried Daphne.

Susan returned thoughtfully, "First things first. Let's each send Harry an owl to see if he's alright. Let's also try to find out what we know about Harry's situation. Then we can formulate our own plans."

---(Scene Break)---

Madam Bones had been filled in on the information by Susan, and having heard of Harry's predicament, she sighed, "Sue, I know he's your friend, but there's no reason to worry ..."

"No reason to worry!" echoed Susan in surprise. "He's tried to escape and he's gone missing and you think there's no reason to worry!"

"Don't take that tone with me, Sue!" admonished Amelia sharply. Seeing her niece deflate visibly, she softened, "Let's wait for a day or two. Maybe he's got his own reasons for not responding ..."

Susan had recovered her courage under a flash of temper. She countered, "Auntie, you know that's not true. He was told by the Rosiers to break out and he agreed to do just that. You know the spells he cast were ones that would help him do just that. And suddenly, after preparing to leave, he goes missing. It can mean only one thing – something's happened to him."

"You don't know that Sue. He might just not be communicating. He could have changed his plans."

"If he changed his plans, he would inform us, first thing," retorted Susan. "I know Harry, Auntie. He's not the kind to simply vanish without any messages to us. Something's wrong with him, I'm sure."

In spite of herself, Amelia was impressed with her niece's reasoning. However, she shook her head to her niece, "Let's wait and see, Susan. There could be any number of reasons for his disappearance."

But Susan pleaded, "You could just check on the Dursleys, auntie. Just make sure he's alright. You could demand to see him and make sure he's alright."

Amelia sighed, "I'm afraid I can't, Sue. I can't even go to the Dursleys' home without the permission of Dumbledore."

"What do you mean you can't go?" demanded Susan.

"Dumbledore invoked some protection that prevents any witch or wizard from going to the Dursley household. The only way would be to reach Harry Potter is with the permission of Dumbledore. And I don't see Dumbledore allowing me to visit Harry Potter."

Susan was horrified at what she was hearing. "So if those muggles were to murder Harry ..."

Amelia snorted, cutting off her niece. "Don't be melodramatic! They wouldn't do anything of the sort!"

Susan was not to be put off so easily. She persisted, "But supposing for argument's sake, those muggles were to hurt Harry, you'd still not investigate it?"

Amelia looked sharply at Susan, wondering how much Harry Potter had influenced her to command this amount of solicitude from her niece. It also shook her a bit – Harry Potter seemed to have the loyalty of his friends to a huge extent. This was not something to be taken lightly. However, she answered succinctly, "Without the authorisation of the Minister, or permission from Dumbledore, I simply cannot intervene, without breaking the law. But I'm sure those muggles would not harm Harry. Goodnight, Sue. Get to bed now!" With that, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement left the room, leaving Susan with the growing conviction that her aunt would not do much to help her. Within the parameters of the law, she might help – as long as it did not conflict her own interests. However, Harry Potter's safety or well-being did not rate highly in the priorities of her aunt, and it were folly to rely on her help. With that done, she grabbed a pinch of floo and tossed it into the fire, "Rosier mansion!"

---(Scene Break)---

In the meantime, the two purebloods had confronted their own parents and demanded that they do something to help Harry Potter. A long argument had followed, but the wisdom of the adults was to wait and watch, ere they played their hands. The adults were, by nature, cautious and they didn't wish to show their hands prematurely. Both the Greengrasses and the Rosiers, while perhaps not in the class of Narcissa as politicians, were nevertheless, quite capable of judging the situation thoroughly. There were two reasons why the adults were more circumspect with regard to Harry. The first and less important reason was that they didn't know enough to act. All they knew was that Harry was gone missing and they were content to sit back and watch for developments ere they committed themselves to any course of action. To rush blindly into any situation was not their way of doing things. The second and more important reason was that they were really unwilling to risk breaking the law to help Harry. It was one thing to discreetly help him, encourage him to rebel against Dumbledore and perhaps even hide him with little peril to their own families, but a very different kettle of fish to actually break the law and risk jail time to help Potter. It was, in their opinion, a most undesirable position to find themselves in.

The children were not, however, endowed with so much patience, nor with the political calculations of their parents. Their only intention was to see Harry free of the clutches of the Dursleys. Therefore, they protested loudly against the lines taken by their parents, and they wanted to see some results immediately. This was not to be, however, and Daphne and Sakarbal had been told to wait for a couple of days ere anything could be done.

Denied all aid by the adults, the two purebloods decided to strike out on their own. To that end, the next morning, they had a quick discussion with Millicent, Susan and Tony about the possibilities. Several plans were examined, and one of the more promising – as they viewed it – was adopted. Susan picked up a pinch of floo powder and called, "Granger residence!"

---(Scene Break)---

Sakarbal, Millicent, Susan, Daphne and Tony were assembled on the front lawn of the Grangers, where they were all consuming their morning tea. Susan had finished narrating Harry Potter's predicament, and besought, "You see, Dr. Granger, it's impossible for us to check on the Dursleys. No witch or wizard, except those permitted by Dumbledore, can go there. However, as far as we know, there's nothing to stop you from having a look there."

"What makes you think I can get in?" asked Dr. Granger.

"Two reasons," murmured Susan softly, in her quiet, grave voice. "First, plenty of salesmen have been visiting the Dursleys uninvited, from what Harry has told us. They were able to get past the wards without any trouble, and they were muggles. Second reason: the complete isolation of the Dursleys from the muggle world would seriously inconvenience them. They would not be able to invite anyone they wished without the old man's nod. We don't believe that the Dursleys would permit Dumbledore that amount of control over their lives, nor would the old man wish to involve himself so much in the affairs of the muggles. We guess that you should be able to get in."

"You guess? You don't know?"

"We can't know. But considering that muggles have been visiting the Dursleys for many years, we think you should be able to get in."

"How can you be sure he's there?"

"He's not anywhere else that we can find. And if he were outside, there'd be no reason for him to avoid us. We're his best hope of getting away from the Dursleys. He'd have come to us if he were able to get away. So we suspect he's still inside the Dursley household."

"And if I get in, then what?"

"Try to talk to Harry. Find out what condition he's in. And once we know that, we should be able to find a way to get him out."

Dr. Granger considered the request for a couple of minutes. Finally, he could no longer resist the plea in the eyes of his daughter and her friends. He sighed, "Very well, I'll do my best to find out what exactly has become of your friend."

---(Scene Break)---

In the meantime, Harry Potter was closeted in his prison, bitterly considering how close to freedom he had been and how far he was now from it. It had already been more than four and twenty hours since he had been flung in his room and locked up, and already uncle Vernon had been as bad as his word. Except for short toilet breaks, Harry was effectively confined to his room. Some old soup was all he got to eat. His mirror and wand were locked up, Hedwig was a prisoner in the same room as himself, and finally, his uncle had become an admirable gaoler, ensuring that Harry had no way to communicate with his friends. He was still musing when the door opened and his aunt appeared in the doorway with a small bowl of soup. Harry reflected bitterly that she was using the same bowl she had used to feed Ripper – aunt Marge's dog. He addressed his aunt, "You know, aunt Petunia, you're taking a chance, don't you?"

His aunt gave him a disdainful look, "What're you blathering about?"

"I have friends, aunt Petunia," Harry whispered. "You saw them at King's Cross. They'll come looking for me. What d'you think they'll do when they find me in this state?"

Petunia laughed shrilly, "They'll never be able to get in here. Your headmaster promised us that he'd make sure none of your freak kind would be able to get in here."

Harry decided to carry his bluff further. After all, he had precious little to lose now. "Dumbledore makes promises he can't keep. He won't care about you. And once my friends get here, they won't be pleased with you, will they?"

Petunia turned over two angers in her mind – the anger of Dumbledore if she let Harry go free, and that of Harry's allies if she did not. Dumbledore's anger and power predominated enormously. Consequently, she rewarded Harry's blackmail attempt with a resounding slap. "Don't you dare threaten us with your freak friends! You had better make sure that they don't come here. We've taken you in from the kindness of our hearts, when we should have sent you to the orphanage. And if they come, you had better make sure nothing happens to us. You still need to come here every year, from what your headmaster said!"

Harry chuckled, "Aunt Petunia, I am a celebrity in our world. Surely, Dumbledore told you that? What do you think the wizarding world will do to you when they find out how you've been treating me? Do you think Dumbledore will even try to save you?"

Aunt Petunia smiled back ruthlessly, "But, Harry, no one can come in here to check the veracity of your statements. Even if you tell them `stories' about us mistreating you, who'll believe you? And the old man, to save himself, will strongly refute everyone of your statements. He'll help us because his own future is tied up with us. And he'll make sure that no one believes you."

"And what will happen to you once I come of age and become an adult? Then I'll be able to use magic wherever I please."

"Before you become an adult, we'll take steps to ensure that neither you, nor your friends will be able to harm us. You don't think we'd overlook that, did you?" sneered Petunia.

Harry was taken aback at how much of the wizarding world aunt Petunia knew. Before he could recover from his shock, aunt Petunia slapped him again. "Don't you dare try to spread falsehoods about how we mistreat you. Your freak kind is despicable and deserves much worse than what we're doing to you." With that, she left the room, leaving him with the watery soup. Harry reflected that Dumbledore had indeed found some very effective gaolers.

---(Scene Break)---

It was late in the evening when Dr. Granger returned to his home in Cambridgeshire. Hermione and her friends were still waiting for him, and as he alighted from his car, Hermione interjected, "Dad, what happened?"

The dentist sighed wearily, "I couldn't even find the house. There is a No. 3, Privet Drive, and a No. 5. I couldn't even find a No. 4."

Hermione and Goldstein exchanged a tight lipped glance, full of understanding. Goldstein nodded, "Thank you, Dr. Granger. You've done all you can, and we're grateful."

"Wait a second. Why could I not find No. 4?"

Hermione answered, "It's part of the wards, I'd imagine."

"How exactly does it work?"

"We're not sure either, dad. But we feared you wouldn't be able to find Harry."

"You suspected I would be going on a wild goose chase and didn't tell me?" There was some heat in Dr. Granger's voice.

Daphne answered, "It was just possible you might have been able to get in past the wards. It was a chance we couldn't afford to ignore, and sending you to find Harry was worth a try. Now we'll have to find other means."

Dr. Granger stared in wordless wonder at the coldly determined set of departing wizards and witches, his daughter accompanying them. He was not the first to wonder just how Harry Potter could inspire so much loyalty among his friends. Not for the first time did he wonder what would be the end of it all. It shook him, but it also comforted him for the first time. If his daughter had such staunch allies, then she was likely to prosper well in her new world. He fervently prayed it would be so at least.

---(Scene Break)---

Emmanuel Goldstein, Narcissa Malfoy, Berenice Rosier and Priscilla Greengrass listened in serious discomfort to the report by their children. Muggles could not find No. 4, Privet Drive, owls had returned without delivering their messages and were refusing to accept anymore to Harry Potter, and finally, Harry Potter had gone missing for more than six and thirty hours now. It all added up to a very dismal picture. The only silver lining in this otherwise dark cloud was that there were absolutely no reports of anything wrong happening to Harry Potter – a discreet check in St. Mungo's by Priscilla had yielded the information that Harry Potter had not been registered inside the hospital. Nor had any signs been discovered about him elsewhere, either by the Ministry or by Nott's own very capable information network. Finally, Berenice spoke, "It thus boils down to two possibilities. First, he never left the Dursleys' household. Second, he left it and something's happened to him afterwards."

The others nodded in assent, and the slender witch continued, "There's nothing to indicate the latter. Had he been captured by _Death Eaters _or other criminal elements, we should have heard by now. Besides, _Death Eaters _are not particularly interested in Harry Potter these days. Some fanatics remain, but it is questionable what they would want with Harry. Had he been taken by simple criminal elements, there would be ransom attempts. There are none that we know of. The only thing I can think of is that he's been taken by people who want to research him, or use him for other purposes."

Narcissa broke in in her smooth voice, "Niki – had that happened, it should have happened in the utmost secrecy, else Andronicus would have known. Also, we've had Dumbledore watched. Had Harry been truly missing, the old man would've swung into action. Dumbledore is still having a carefree vacation in Spain. So, I think we can rule out the idea that Harry has been kidnapped or killed."

"So he's still inside Privet Drive?" queried Priscilla.

"Most likely," answered Narcissa.

"How then can we help him?"

At this, Emmanuel stirred, "Do we need to help him? He's with his guardians. If we help him escape, we could be charged with kidnapping, and aiding and abetting removing a child from his rightful guardians."

Narcissa spoke, her tones clipped and icy, "The boy is with those muggles who treat him worse than the worst of the Dark Lord's servants did their house elves. We promised him that we'd aid him find a better life."

"Very convenient promise, Cissy," murmured Emmanuel silkily. "But you're overlooking the consequences of helping Harry Potter."

Narcissa ignored the remarks and questioned, "What about Privet Drive? Supposing that he's there, can we do anything to help him?"

Emmanuel and Berenice exchanged a glance, before the latter replied, "Emmanuel and I spent a few hours today examining the wards, Cissy. Those wards are extraordinarily powerful. We really don't understand all of it yet."

"What did you find?"

"Although unsatisfactory, our researches have not been completely barren. First, Dumbledore told Harry that his mother's love for him had given him a strong protection. There are several wards based on love, but only one that is sufficiently powerful to match the one in Privet Drive. It is a very old spell called _`sanguine aegis'_. If that is the ward being used, it will work as long as Petunia and Harry are alive. It uses their blood to create a very powerful shield around the house, and around Harry. Yet, there are a few things about that ward in Privet Drive that don't quite match with the _`sanguine aegis'_ ward."

"Okay. Does that mean that it is impossible for us to get in?"

"Without breaching the wards, it is impossible."

"And you dare not breach the wards?" queried Narcissa shrewdly.

None of the others answered, so Narcissa nodded in understanding. She requested, "Can't you even find a way to send a message to him?"

"There are very few ways past that ward, Cissy," replied Niki wearily. "In fact, it is because of the strength of the ward that I conjecture that post owls are not accepting messages to Harry Potter."

"Surely there are other creatures that could carry messsages ...," began Priscilla, but Emmanuel cut her off, "It is a very powerful light based ward. I would guess that only a very powerful light creature would be able to bypass those wards."

---(Scene Break)---

Despairing of getting their own parents to speak, Sakarbal and Daphne had implored Narcissa to tell them what was happening. At first, Narcissa hesitated. After all, if the parents thought fit to keep their children in the dark over this matter, was it for her, who had learnt the truth only second hand to tell them what her parents had withheld. But Narcissa was an excellent judge of character, and she knew that Harry's friends would try something on their own if she did not give them the information, decided to divulge what she had been told. They thanked her for the knowledge and went back to their own group. An impromptu meeting was arranged at the Greengrass home, and the two purebloods filled the others about the state of affairs. Millicent mused, "Only pure light creatures can get past that ward, eh?"

"That's what my mum thinks," affirmed Rosier.

"Well, what are the pure light creatures available to us?" inquired Millicent rhetorically.

Hermione returned instanttly, "Phoenixes, unicorns, and griffons are the only ones available in Britain."

"Quite," smiled Millicent. "There are very few phoenixes around and only Dumbledore and the McKinnons have access to phoenixes. I don't see either of them loaning us one to carry a message to Harry Potter."

There were nods of agreement. Millicent continued, "Unicorns are a better bet, since we have access to several unicorns around. But they are not very practical."

"No," agreed Susan. "It's all but impossible to get a unicorn to Privet Drive, and even more difficult to get the unicorn to deliver the message to Harry. Besides, if as we suspect, Harry is under lock and key, there would be no way for the unicorn get past locked gates and doors."

Daphne assented, "Amateur domiciliary skills are not part of the unicorns' repertoire."

"That leaves us griffons. But the only griffons we have access to are on Hogwarts grounds. How can we get at them?" questioned Rosier hopelessly.

"Not quite, Sak," returned Millicent with a smile. "What family represents the griffons?"

"The Potters! But the Potter estate has been vacant and is under the administration of ...."

"It doesn't matter, Sak," cut in Millicent. "As long as there's a Potter alive, the alliance holds. Which means there will be a griffon devoted to the Potters on the Potter estate. We can try to persuade it to help us."

For the first time that evening, there was some hope in the eyes of all the assembled, as Millicent outlined her plan. "We floo to Potter estate, and persuade the griffon there to take a message to Harry Potter."

"Can we get the cooperation of the griffon?" queried Justin.

"We can try and there's no harm in trying."

The group agreed to the suggestion and rose to their feet.

---(Scene Break)---

Late that night, as Harry sat hopelessly staring at the closed door, he heard the flapping of mighty wings outside his barred window. Startled, he turned and perceived a huge griffon, with a small note and a mirror clutched in its beak, hovering just outside his window. He jumped to his feet and took the proferred items from the creature, even as he poured some water into a dish and offered it to his nocturnal visitor. The note was a simple one – signed collectively, from his friends, it inquired about his health and his situation. The mirror was a duplicate of the one uncle Vernon had confiscated – it had been Rosier's and he had sent it to him so that they could communicate. Feeling his spirits rise for the first time in the last two days and hope of escape brimming in his chest at last, Harry warmed the mirror and murmured, "Daphne Greengrass!"

---(Author's Notes)---

`Ten That Were Taken' is a bit of wordplay on Glen Cook's Black Company series. The `Ten That Were Taken' were the ten minions of the Dominator and the Lady, each of the Ten having their own specialities and abilities. Here, the Ten are the friends and allies of Harry Potter, each having his/her own speciality and chosen discipline. There is no omniscient character in my stories. They all have their strengths and weaknesses.

The thing that strikes me most in fanfics is how much Mme. Bones and other adults are willing to risk for Harry. It is incongruous, when one steps back to think about it. What have the adults to gain by befriending Harry to the extent of risking their lives and liberties for him? Very little. It is one thing to help Harry by risking little themselves, but a very different kettle of fish to put themselves in danger for the Boy-Who-Lived. I have put my interpretation of the theme in the story.

Finally, try to guess why Dr. Granger could not get in to help Harry. Explanations will be available soon.


	3. The Great Escape

**The Ten That Were Taken – 3**

**The Great Escape**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I am simply playing in the world created by JKR. As usual, all criticism is welcome.

Harry quickly filled his friends in on what had happened to him since his attempted escape. There was a quick confabulation about the choices possible. Millicent and Justin suggested that Harry sit on the back of the griffin and fly away from Privet Drive, but the idea was almost immediately shot down by Tony, who pointed out that if Harry could not walk away from Privet Drive, he wouldn't be able to fly away either. Tony surmised, "I don't understand the wards fully, Harry, but they seem as much intended to keep you inside as keep others out. First of all, we need to understand how those wards work, before we can get you out."

"But can't we try to get Harry away at least? What have we got to lose?" demanded Justin.

"We'll tip off his gaolers that we are able to communicate with Harry and let them know about the griffin. If Harry tries and fails again, there's no saying what else will be done to keep him in jail. As it is, there's an outside chance we'll be able to help Harry escape. If we fail again, it's doubtful we'll even be able to keep in touch with Harry over summer," countered Susan.

Harry cut in from his side, "I think Sue's right. We need to plan carefully. First, what do we know about the wards?"

"I can try to find out from my father," answered Goldstein.

"Do so," ordered Harry. "We'll talk again at midnight."

---(Scene Break)---

Several days passed, and the pith of the information that Harry's allies were able to glean about the wards was pretty meagre. They had interrogated Lady Rosier and Mr. Greengrass about the wards. They even managed to obtain a copy of the notes made about the wards by the two charms specialists. While several of the calculations made by the adults were beyond the students, they nevertheless managed to obtain the gist of the intelligence about the wards. The wards were, as Dumbledore had claimed, based on the love and sacrifice of Harry's mother. The old headmaster had linked those wards to Harry's blood and that of his aunt – his last living relative on his mother's side. This made a very formidable set of wards. Any blood wards were formidable, and a blood ward infused by the supreme sacrifice, based on a mother's love of her child would constitute indeed an all but unbreakable set of wards. However, what had eluded the Lady Rosier was how these wards were being replenished. Wards tended to dissipate their energies over time – this was natural wear and tear, owing to ambient magic and exposure to elements which held their own magical undercurrents. Try as she might, the astonishingly insightful Lady Rosier had not been able to discover the source of renewal of the wards. But she was sure that those wards were being renewed, since they were good as new. When Rosier had relayed Harry's words about Dumbledore telling him that his presence being necessary for the renewal of those wards, both Mr. Goldstein and Lady Rosier were puzzled. It didn't make sense to them. Blood wards did not replenish themselves simply based on a person's presence. They were completely sure that Harry's magic was not being drained to maintain those wards. Things were at a deadlock.

A curious second phenomenon was occurring. With each passing day, communications with Harry were becoming more and more faint. Harry's face was now barely appearing in the Mirror, and the sounds were becoming barely audible. At first, Harry's friends were terrified that Harry was becoming weaker to the point of being unable to talk, but Harry assured them that it was not so. He was not exactly thriving in the care of the Dursleys, but he had not weakened to the extent of finding it difficult to even talk. He was holding his own.

Harry's friends had taken turns with the Mirror. It had been Hermione's turn that night, and she had been barely able to keep up a conversation with Harry. She related as much to her friends the next day.

Millicent remarked acerbically, "Those wards are sure aptly built on sacrifice. Harry's sacrificing a lot for them."

Goldstein seemed struck. "Sweet Merlin!", he breathed.

"What's it, Tony?" Susan was looking at the ex-Ravenclaw in surprise.

Tony gazed into the distance for a moment, before beginning excitedly, "Listen! I think we've been looking at this the wrong way. What if the wards are renewed by sacrifice?!"

"What do you mean?" queried Hermione.

"Harry's sacrificing a lot – he's been sacrificing a lot since he was a baby. Those wards are restored by sacrifice. What if they're based on Harry's sacrifice – his giving up every luxury, every comfort, every privilege, and even every hope! Would that not constitute sacrifice – on a grand scale even?!"

This was an utterly horrifying possibility that everyone stared aghast at Tony Goldstein. It was fantastic, brutal, unreal, terrifying – yet it answered every symptom they had been observing. Since Harry was imprisoned and been suffering deprivation, the wards were getting stronger to the extent of disrupting magical communications. Harry was sacrificing his happiness, his comfort and his desires – willingly or otherwise – thus strengthening the ward. Rosier rose decisively to his feet, "We need to verify this. Mum'll know how to do it."

The group of children had prevailed upon Lady Rosier and Mr. Goldstein to examine the wards, and the students were found to be correct in their conjecture. The duo had consented and spent the entire evening doing what was demanded of them by a bunch of irate kids. Late in the evening, they had returned and Lady Rosier had explained the nature of the renewal of the wards, "It is based on his unwilling – and even unwitting – sacrifice of all that is good for him. And the more he sacrifices, the stronger the ward becomes intervening more with his daily life, forcing him to make even more sacrifices." She had continued, "It is a cruel, vicious circle, but one worthy of Dumbledore and his behaviour. No one other than him could conceive of perverting the pure sacrifice made by a loving mother into something awful like this."

Sakarbal Rosier interrupted, "Mum, Dumbledore said to Harry that those wards were based on love and sacrifice. Where does the love come in?"

Lady Rosier returned, "The love is what protects Harry from harm. Warped and distorted as it is, the love of Harry's mother cannot be wished away. That is why only pure light creatures can pass it now."

"Mum, now that we know about the ward, how do we free Harry?" queried Sakarbal.

"I fear it is not at all easy, Sak. The wards are very strongly built and Harry's sacrifices have strengthened them. Further, it is a crime to break wards on houses not owned by oneself."

"Mum! Surely you're not going to leave Harry there?!"

"I fail to see what can be done. We have no legal standing where Harry's concerned!"

"But that's inhuman! He's been imprisoned there against his will and you don't even care!"

"Mind your tongue!" snapped Lady Rosier at the mutinous boy. She took her son's eye and held it and for a moment, mother and son strove with their wills. Finally, Berenice Rookwood-Rosier sighed, "No matter what I want, Dumbledore is perfectly within his rights to keep Harry there. Besides, breaking that ward is extremely hard and I am not going to risk being arrested, even for the sake of Harry Potter."

"I see," returned her son slowly.

"What in Merlin's name do you see?" demanded his mother.

"Never mind."

"Listen, Sak," admonished Lady Rosier. "That ward is very powerful. Don't go doing something stupid. You'll only get into trouble."

"Don't worry, mum. I won't be doing anything stupid." Inwardly he vowed to do everything in his power to break the ward.

---(Scene Break)---

Similar scenes had occurred with Daphne, Morag, Susan and Tony as well. All the adults had steadfastly refused to get involved. This led to a meeting by the children. In Harry's absence, it was Susan who was assuming the leadership role. She brought their meeting to order, and narrated the events of the previous night. She concluded, "Okay, people, so now, any help that Harry's going to get is only going to come from us. Consider well what we can do and let me know any ideas."

Hermione began slowly, "I have an idea. The ward is based on two qualities – Love and Sacrifice. Had it been the pure shield that Harry's mother intended, it would be nearly unbreakable. But now it's been corrupted from its original purpose. That gives us an opening."

Everyone turned to stare at the muggleborn girl in surprise. She continued thoughtfully, "When we come to think of it, it's really been turned against its own original purpose. It we could restore its original intention ...."

The others blinked in astonishment. This was something they hadn't thought about. "How can we restore it?" demanded Morag.

Hermione explained her idea. At the end, Rosier objected, "Hermione, it took Lily Potter the sacrifice of her life to create that shield ...."

Hermione interjected, "But it's been turned into an abomination of its former self. I doubt it is very stable. I think my idea's got a good chance of working."

Morag had another question. "Let's assume that it's restored to its original form. What then?"

Hermione responded, "The original spell was not under Dumbledore's control. Once Lily Potter's protection has been revived, I imagine anyone not wishing Harry harm will be able to get through the ward."

Susan put her own stamp on it. "It's out best shot, and we've set our hands to it. In Merlin's name, let's go forward. Now let's discuss how we're going to tackle the ward." Morag, Sakarbal and Daphne were still unconvinced, and only the unity of purpose and the direness of Harry's situation convinced them to go along with Hermione's plan.

Having determined the nature of the wards ensuring Harry's confinement, his friends had come up with a scheme as mad and harebrained as any that a bunch of twelve year old children could come up with. But this plan, owing to its very directness and its superb ignorance of all obstacles, legal and tactical, was invested with a certain wild sanity. Besides, what the kids failed to achieve in terms of finesse and actual magical ability, they redeemed in terms of sheer determination, thoroughness and teamwork. Once the plan was decided, Millicent voiced the question that they had been asking themselves, "Should we tell Harry about the plan?"

Susan answered her succinctly, "No. Not yet anyway."

Hermione was startled, "Why not?"

"Two reasons. First – if the wards around Harry are as thorough as they seem, there's no saying what else has been built into them. They might have observation spells woven into them, and we can't give ourselves away now. Secondly, our only means of communication apart from that phoenix is via the Mirror. Magical communications can be intercepted and monitored. We don't know if Dumbledore is doing it. It is best not to risk getting Dumbledore and his minions wising up to our plans. We'll tell him to prepare just before we move."

Their course of action decided, they put their plans into action with their characteristic alacrity.

---(Scene Break)---

Justin and Hermione were being treated to a tour of the Ministry by Susan Bones and Tony Goldstein. Amelia Bones being a prominent member of the Ministry, many of the people who worked there knew Susan Bones by sight and were happy to explain briefly to the muggleborn children what the Ministry did and how it worked. Hermione asked intelligent questions, impressing the people with her knowledge of the system and the thoroughness with which she understood the workings of the controlling organisation. Eventually, they came to Mafalda Hopkirk's office, and Tony presented his muggleborn friend, Hermione Granger, to the heavy set witch. Mafalda's lips quirked in dry amusement when the bushy haired young woman began asking her about how the Ministry detected magic – this was not the first time muggleborn children had tried to pump her for information and circumvent the system. They were doomed to failure – she had excellent monitors, no matter what tricks the children tried, there was really no way to hide from her magic detectors in muggle areas. She was readily answering their questions, when the alarm went off indicating magic being performed at 5, Privet Drive. Mme. Hopkirk's eyes went wide, "There's no witch or wizard at that address." She tossed a pinch of floo, and called, "Meerer, check 5, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Unauthorised magic. Ward detection spells are being performed there!"

Had Mafalda been watching her visitors, she would have noticed that they were not interested in the ward detection spells being performed near Harry's home, but were watching the Ministry map of the area around Privet drive, trying to see if anyone else was performing magic there.

Ten minutes later, the two aurors had returned, explaining that they had caught a young witch – Millicent Bulstrode – casting simple ward detecting spells at the site. Since it was her first offence, she was let off with a strict, official warning.

---(Scene Break)---

While Hermione and Tony were in Mafalda's room trying to see if anyone else was performing magic in the area around Harry, Susan and Justin were getting a tour of the floo regulation office. Susan who knew Mrs. Edgecombe quite well, struck up a conversation with her and persuaded her to explain how the system worked. She asked her if it was possible to monitor the floo in specific areas, and how maintenance was done. The older witch readily answered all the questions, and Susan checked her watch, and then pointed to an area of the map – Surrey – and asked, "Ma'am, I wonder if you could show us how the monitoring's done."

Mme. Edgecombe was surprised, but nodded and quickly pointed the monitors to the Surrey. The maps showed normal traffic in the Floo station, but only one other fire showed being in use. It was connecting from just a couple of houses away from Harry's home to Hogwarts. Susan and Justin exchanged a swift glance, but said nothing. The Bones girl checked her watch again, thanked Mme. Edgecombe for the demonstration, and left with Justin in tow.

---(Scene Break)---

Severus Snape was amused at discovering what was happening. Arabella Figg had discovered that magic was being performed near Harry's home and had immediately flooed him. Worried, he had immediately flooed to Mrs. Figg's home. Dumbledore's instructions had been clear and concise – take care of Harry during the old man's absence, and Snape intended to ensure just that – the boy would be `properly' cared for by his muggle relatives. It gave him great joy to see Harry taken down a peg or three. For the moment, however, from his vantage point, Snape was able to observe Ms. Millicent Bulstrode performing pathetically simple ward detection spells there. It amused him – did the stupid minions of Potter think that people like Dumbledore and him were bungling amateurs and would leave them such openings to exploit? His malevolent joy was satiated to an extent to see the silly brat get captured by aurors and given a warning. If he had his way, he would have made the idiot half-breed scrub cauldrons for a month. Unfortunately, the situation was out of his hands and his only solace was to see her get a verbal lashing from the aurors and an official warning for breaching the underage decree.

He watched in pure glee as the girl was escorted by the grim aurors back to her parents. Snape hoped they would punish her properly. But his vindictive pleasure apart, one salutary purpose had been served. Potter's friends would realise how futile and ridiculous their efforts were and would likely abandon them. They had given Snape a few anxious moments when they had managed to use the Potter griffin to send a message and the Mirror to Harry Potter. Even Dumbledore had been astounded when they had managed to communicate with Potter. Even for all that, the griffin was no more than a glorified post owl, and could do nothing to alleviate Potter's distress.

Snape shook his head - the standards of Potter's friends were fast going downhill, considering the present attempts. It would also hopefully convince Dumbledore how much he was overestimating Harry Potter and his allies. If this was the best attempt Harry's friends could come up with, he didn't even want to think of what their worst might be like. Really, for all their supposed brilliance about which the headmaster waxed eloquent, they were nothing more than a bunch of lucky incompetents. He could afford to relax.

If Snape had thought seriously, he would have asked himself a more important question. Why had Millicent been there alone when it was obvious to everyone that she was no genius at Charms or Runes, let alone ward-breaking. The `attempt' he had seen foiled had indeed been nothing more than a ridiculous folly. But he was yet to see the real attempts to free Harry Potter.

---(Scene Break)---

"Auntie Cissa, who's going to participate in this year's Hogwarts Chapter of the Ministry's Founding Day programs?" The Founding day was the day when the Ministry had been initiated nearly eight hundred years ago. The Ministry celebrated it with a ball dance in the evening, followed by cultural programs where they showcased some of the best talent from Hogwarts. Any one well-versed in the pacific arts of music and dance were usually encouraged to participate in the day's events.

Narcissa looked up sharply at that. She knew her godson too well – Sakarbal Rosier was one who lived in his books. The details of cultural programs of the Ministry celebrations scarcely interested him. However, the only way she was going to find out was by answering his questions. She replied, "It's not been decided yet. We'll know only by the end of the week."

Rosier explained his interest seemingly, "Well, Justin Finch-Fletchley asked me about those. I was wondering if you could arrange for a performance for him. He's got a really great voice."

Narcissa's eyebrows went up, but she acquiesced. After all, what had she to lose? Nothing at all. Every year, the Ministry liked to bring in new talent from Hogwarts to showcase. She would be easily able to wrangle a spot of a half hour for Rosier's friend. Rosier continued, "Auntie, on the Founding night, can you please be at home?"

Narcissa was looking curiously at Sakarbal. While Rosier's interest in his friend might be genuine, her godson would hardly have cared to intervene in something so completely outside his horizon, even for a friend. She gazed earnestly into the boy's eyes, "Why are you so interested in this, Sak?"

"He's muggleborn and a first year, auntie. He won't get a chance unless a powerful pureblood sponsors him there. And I thought a good performance this early in his career would do him good."

"No doubt," returned the elegant Lady Malfoy. "But you've got other reasons to plead for him, don't you?"

"Auntie!"

"Sak, I know you too well. Why do you want me to sponsor him?"

"I already told you ...", began Rosier, only to be cut off by Narcissa, "Yes, you've told me and I've no doubt what you've said is true. Yet you've not told me the complete truth, have you?"

"I assure you auntie, I've told you all I can," returned Sakarbal, feigning stiffness, but Narcissa was nowise deceived. Instead, she merely looked worried, "Sak, please don't go doing anything dangerous."

"But will you help him, auntie?"

She looked into the worried black eyes – close on, he looked tired, distrait, and weak – and nodded, "Very well, Sak. I'll trust you and sponsor his performance on Founding Day this year. I'm sure he'll prove to be a success."

"Thank you, auntie. You're a hundred times too good."

Narcissa had agreed, yet the feeling that her godson was upto something, probably dangerous, left her faintly worried. She wondered if she should tell her cousin-in-law about her godson, but on balance decided it was probably better not to. Sakarbal Rosier had shown determination and ability that she was proud of, and she deemed it better to trust him. She might ruin his schemes if she butted in crudely.

---(Scene Break)---

The day after Millicent got her warning, Harry's classmates assembled in Greengrass manor. All of them narrated their experiences, and Susan summed up the situation. "No one actually watching the house – if there were, they would have confronted Millie when she cast those spells – and only the squib, Arabella Figg, monitoring the situation. Is that right?" Susan had looked up the Ministry Census Registry to find the name of the person who had flooed Hogwarts when Millie had cast her spells.

"That appears to be the case," nodded Morag.

"Good. Let's all prepare for Founding Day. That's the only chance we'll get."

---(Scene Break)---

The Founding Day celebrations went on very well. First, there was a ball dance and every Ministry official of consequence was in attendance. The Ball included dances, and a party afterwards. Finally, the evening programs began, and the Hogwarts students began presenting their shows. Justin began, and his gentle, lilting voice was at once enthralling and compelling. Everyone was listening to his music, dumbfounded when Susan Bones rose unobtrusively from a corner where she had been sitting. Ten minutes into Justin's song, with everyone's attention fixated on Justin, she walked up to the third floor where the Floo regulation office was situated. She had already purloined her aunt's set of master keys for the Ministry earlier that evening. Swiftly, she opened the door and strode in. She opened the map that controlled the Floo network, and in a swift move, disabled the floo in Surrey. That done, she locked the door behind her with her aunt's key, and left. Turning around the corner, she drew a small mirror from her robes, and tapped it with her wand. Daphne's face appeared on the other side. Susan spoke concisely, "Job done."

"Thanks," replied her interlocutor, equally laconically. "We'll move in now."

---(Scene Break)---

With Susan's message come, the others began their part of the operation. They had all arrived on brooms in Little Whinging, and were waiting Millicent was standing a few miles away, with the Potter griffin in a copse of trees, waiting for the signal to send in the griffin with an already prepared note for Harry Potter. Getting Daphne's signal, she released the griffin.

Daphne turned to the others, and spoke, "Okay, people. We've got about half an hour before the Ministry realises what's happening. Let's get working."

The others nodded, and Rosier, Goldstein and Granger moved close to the edge of the wards, while Greengrass, and MacDougal stood back. Rosier had brought his mother's magic detector and obfuscator – the magic detector would help him locate the edge of the wards, while the magic obfuscator was a useful device that would help conceal low level magic from the Ministry's magic detectors.

Goldstein began with a simple aura cleansing spell – something that helped negate the ambient magics in the area and let him focus on the real wards. In ten minutes, with some fumbling and trial and error with Lady Rosier's devices, Goldstein, Granger and Rosier had discovered the edge of the wards.

Granger nodded, and all three of them drew silver bowls and small knives. They cut their palms and dribbled a few drops of blood to the bowls. That done, all three of them began chanting the restoration spell that Hermione Granger had discovered in her quest to free Harry Potter from his prison.

---(Scene Break)---

The griffin, in the meantime, flew to Harry's window, and attracted his attention. The note it held for him was written in a thoroughly British hand and was of thoroughly Spartan brevity.

_Hello Harry,_

_We're trying to free you now. We need a few drops of your blood. Send it back with the griffin in the bowl we've sent you. If this works, we'll get you out in fifteen minutes. Be ready._

_Your friends,_

_Hermione, Susan, Daphne, Sakarbal, Anthony, Justin, Morag and Millicent_

Harry was dumbfounded for a moment, but recovered quickly, a grin appearing for the first time in weeks on his face. He was not as alone and abandoned as he had feared. He still had his friends, and he could hope for better days. Drawing the knife across his forearm, he added the blood to the bowl, closed the lid and sent it to his friends via the griffin. That done, he began pacing his room, waiting for more developments.

---(Scene Break)---

_'... bhauvanascha bhuvanaschaadhipathischa' _Rosier finished the chant in his soft singsong voice. He sprinkled the blood of all the three wannabe rescuers of Harry at the edge of the wards, and pointing his wand at the wards, called, "Blood of the friends, may it restore the original purity of the wards!" The wards glowed an angry red in the moonlight.

He added Harry's blood, "Blood of the son, may it revive the original purpose of the wards!" The wards were now glowing a brilliant white, smoke emanating from the edges.

Goldstein, Rosier and Granger all pointed their wands at the wards, and called, "May the love and sacrifice of friends resurrect the love and sacrifice of the mother!"

At those words, the wards did not return to their original intent or power as Hermione had hypothesised. Instead, they exploded in a devastating burst of energy, with the force of a dynamite charge. Number four, Privet Drive had all its windows shattered, the glass spraying on the ground everywhere. The neighbouring houses were equally affected.

Worst perhaps, was the effect on Harry's friends. Rosier, who was standing nearest the wards, was tossed like a leaf in a storm. He flew thirty feet through the air, and struck the fence post of a neighbouring house with a sickening crunch. Granger and Goldstein, who were a few feet away, were equally hard hit. The former was dragged along by the force of the explosion, and hit the ground hard, and lay still. Goldstein, the luckiest of the lot, was not badly hurt physically, yet the concussion of the blast had knocked him out.

Morag and Daphne had been standing well away from the wards, and consequently, were the only ones not hurt. They were thunderstruck, but recovered quickly. Morag motioned to Daphne to check the fallen trio, while she charged into the house where Harry was held prisoner, her wand outstretched. A wave of her wand and the door flew open. She rushed into the house and was met by a huge bellowing hippopotamus, a slightly smaller one that seemed to be trying to flee from her and an indeterminate scrawny beast screaming at the witch at the top of her voice. She flicked her wand at the muggles, sending the _body bind _curse at them, and they dropped down like logs. Stepping over their bodies, she called out to Harry, and was answered from behind a locked door. Another _alohomora _spell, and Harry was free. A few minutes later, they had grabbed all of Harry's things and raced out of the prison that had held Harry.

Daphne was examining the fallen forms of Granger, Goldstein and Rosier. All three of them had been knocked cold by the blast of the explosion. In addition, Rosier had multiple fractures of the left arm, and a dislocated shoulder, while Granger had a lump the size of a chicken's egg on her temple. Goldstein had a few scrapes and bruises, but was also unconscious. The only good thing was that all three were alive. Daphne briefly informed Harry the state of his friends.

"What happened? And what do we do?" asked Harry urgently.

Daphne answered, "The ward blew up, and in ten minutes, this place will be swarming with aurors. We need to get away. Potter, take Goldstein on your broom. Morag, take Granger. I'll take Rosier. We need to get away quickly from here." She turned to Morag and queried, "Can we go to your place in Kent?"

Morag's eyes lit up. "Sure, we can get there in less than an hour on brooms. The Wilkes estate should be safe for the moment. Once we're there, we can figure out what else we can do."

Daphne drew her mirror, informed Millicent of their success and told the heavy set girl to meet them the next day in the Greengrass home. That done, they dragged the unconscious figures on to the brooms and disappeared into the night.

---(Scene Break)---

Arabella Figg's magic detectors were screaming since the last ten minutes. At the first alarm, the elderly woman had looked out the window and seen the wards exploding. She tried to floo Hogwarts, only to find that her floo was out of order. Frantically, she sent Snape a message via owl and was watching as much of the attack as she could. Briefly, she had considered rushing out to rescue Harry, but had swiftly crushed that irrational impulse. Harry's attackers were magical, and she, a squib, would be hopelessly outmatched against them. Consequently, she contented herself with trying to observe as much of the occurrence as she could so that she could describe them to Snape when he arrived. Not a couple of minutes after she had sent Snape the owl, she saw a group of figures disappear into the night skies on brooms, taking Harry with them. Never had she felt more helpless.

---(Author's Notes)---

Many of you did come close to guessing why Hermione's father failed to find the Dursley residence. He could not see the house because he knew about Harry Potter and his status as a wizard, No one who knows of Harry's status or anyone who wishes him serious harm can come into #4, Privet Drive without being permitted by Dumbledore.

Secondly, I think I have introduced enough novelty into the present escape of Harry Potter. In the next chapter, we'll see an explanation of why the kids were able to break the wards. Do try to guess how the students were able to break the wards without being killed and why they were not killed when the wards exploded.


	4. The Fallout

**The Ten That Were Taken – 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I am merely playing in the world created by JKR. As usual, all criticism is welcome.

**The Fallout**

An hour's flight, bearing the three injured on the brooms, brought Harry's group to a spacious mansion in Kent, and they all got inside. The first thing for them was to obtain aid for the wounded, for the injuries sustained by Rosier and Granger were well beyond Daphne's ability to treat, far less heal. Worse, none of the three had regained consciousness. Daphne immediately flooed her mother, requesting her to come over to the Wilkes mansion immediately. Lady Priscilla, surprised and worried by the urgent entreaties of her daughter to help her, responded immediately, and was astonished to see Harry Potter there. If Harry's presence was a shock to her, it was nothing compared to the horror at finding the three kids injured. Goldstein was the least injured of all – he had suffered from a concussion, and a few cuts, scrapes and bruises, the latter of which were all easily healed. The concussion took a bit more work, though.

Granger was much worse than Goldstein. She had taken a bad injury to her temple, which the Lady Priscilla lavished some care on. But it was her dearest friend's son whose condition horrified her. Sakarbal Rosier was suffering from multiple fractures on the left arm, apart from a dislocated shoulder. He would need quite a bit of care. However, by the end of the hour, she had stabilised Rosier, while more or less healing the other two. Hermione and Goldstein had recovered consciousness, but Lady Priscilla had given then both a sleeping draught and put them to bed, after satisfying herself that there would be no complications from their injuries. Then she emerged from the sickroom, to be confronted by her daughter, Harry Potter and Morag MacDougal.

"Mum, are they alright?" was the first question from Daphne.

"They'll live," returned Lady Greengrass grimly. "Now you'll tell me how they came to be so injured. And what are you doing here?"

Daphne was worried to see her mother so angry and stern, but she raised her chin defiantly, "We rescued Harry Potter. Since none of you could be bothered to help him, we did it."

"I see as much," returned Priscilla coldly. "I must ask you to be a little more explicit. How did you `rescue' Harry Potter?"

"We destroyed the wards," responded her daughter simply.

Whatever it was that Priscilla had expected, it was not that. That a bunch of children could blow up the wards that Dumbledore had set was unthinkable to her. Yet, proof of her daughter's words was the presence of Harry Potter in the group there. The next several minutes were spent in getting her daughter and her friends to explain what they had done. Morag explained, "You see, ma'am, Lily Potter sacrificed her life to keep Harry Potter safe. We thought that a _restoration ritual _reinforced by a blood sacrifice of both ourselves and Harry Potter and ourselves would restore the wards to their original purity. Well, we thought wrong – when we used the restoration ritual, they blew up instead."

When Priscilla had recovered from her surprise, she realised that more than Harry Potter's safety and security was at stake with the action of the children. She flooed Lady Malfoy, Lady Wilkes, Lady Rosier, Mr. Goldstein, and Mr. Granger. The interrogation of the children had begun in earnest.

---(Scene Break)---

Harry's friends had been fixated on rescuing Harry Potter from his prison. The other consequences of their actions troubled them not at all. Nevertheless, consequences there were, and it fell to the adults to deal with them. The first bit of fallout was that when Snape rushed to Privet Drive after receiving Arabella Figg's owl, he was aghast to find only the smoking ruins of the wards. Snape could see magic, and to his trained vision, it was clear that the wards had been simply shattered totally. The Potions master stood motionless in shock for a moment. Then he rushed into Privet Drive and observed that the muggles had been petrified, Harry's prison was open and Potter himself was nowhere to be found. He knew that Harry had either been freed by his allies – the Rosiers, the Greengrasses, the Wilkes-MacDougals and the Bones, or else, he had been kidnapped. However, what was important was that the wards were totally gone and consequently, the Dursleys were now more a liability than a help. The aurors would be here any minute, and if they found evidence of Harry's abuse by the Dursleys, there would be a stink that even Dumbledore would find difficult to handle. Therefore, he decided to take some rapid steps to rectify the situation. First, he freed Petunia Dursley from her body bind, and from her learnt that there had been an explosion that had shattered the windows. Then a witch had barged into the house, frozen them, freed Potter and left. She could tell him only that the witch who had entered had blond hair, and nothing more. She knew nothing else, and having finished the interrogation, Snape decided that the Dursleys were of no more use to him and would, in fact, be dangerous to both himself and his master. Three killing curses flew from his wand, extinguishing the Dursleys, and a couple of well placed incendios had taken care of their house and the bodies. That done, he walked leisurely back to Arabella Figg's house. The problem would need Dumbledore's presence and he needed to interrogate Arabella for full details.

All the squib could tell him was that a bunch of figures – she could not make out who they were – had blown up the wards, one figure had rushed in, and brought another figure – probably Harry with him. Then the entire group had disappeared on brooms. Everything she told him agreed with what Petunia Dursley had said. As he was interrogating Arabella Figg, he saw that the aurors had come to the Dursleys' home and were sealing off the entire place. Snape knew that it would be better if he were not seen in the area. He told Arabella that Dumbledore would contact her later and she had better stay where she was and disapparated back to Hogsmeade. He would need to warn Dumbledore.

---(Scene Break)---

The next morning, Dumbledore was speaking with Kingsley Shacklebolt, the auror in charge of the case as he strode around majestically aiding the aurors investigate the problem of Harry Potter's disappearance. He had been warned by Snape, but had deliberately waited until he had been summoned by Amelia Bones an hour later to return. He knew that anyone who had blown up the wards and rescued Harry Potter would likely have hidden him well, and that the time for haste had passed. His main problem now was how to recover Harry Potter. His tracking charm on Harry was not functioning – it would have been very good if Severus had been observing it and noted down when and where it stopped working, but Snape having had to rush to Privet Drive had not had the luxury of tracking Harry Potter from the confines of Hogwarts. Besides, when Arabella had reported an attack on Privet Drive, ensuring that Potter lived had been the first priority. Consequently, Dumbledore was forced to search for Harry Potter by other means. However, he had left Filch watching the tracking spell now. If Potter appeared anywhere with the charm still on, Dumbledore could latch on to him.

Having finished his investigations in Privet Drive, he returned to Hogwarts and seated himself in his familiar chair. Snape sat opposite him, and Dumbledore began to expound, "There seem to be two possibilities, Severus. The first is that Harry Potter has been kidnapped. The second is that he has been taken by his friends. The first possibility is hard to conceive of. Anyone with desire to harm Harry would never have been able to get past my wards. Further, there is the blowing up of the wards. The ward breakers used a simple restoration ritual used to help cursed entities recover. The ritual was, I think, empowered in some way. I have not been able to determine how, but that is immaterial. Only real love for Harry and willingness to sacrifice anything to reduce his suffering would have been able to empower the restoration ritual."

Snape cut in, "Surely, headmaster, it is the Rosiers, the Wilkes, and their ilk that have kidnapped Harry Potter?"

"That is difficult to visualise, Severus," replied Dumbledore wearily. "While they are no doubt capable of the _restoration _ritual, I don't think they have enough affection for Harry Potter. For them, Harry is a means to an end, a tool for a job. I very much doubt they care all that much for Harry Potter. The spell performed in Privet Drive, on the other hand, showed that the restoration spell was empowered by a love of Harry Potter and a willingness to sacrifice everything for him."

"So, who ..."

"You are forgetting Harry's friends, Severus. They would be capable of the simple _restoration_ ritual. What is more, they have genuine love for Harry Potter. Finally, the adults, if they had broken the wards, would not have blown them up. They would have taken sufficient precautions against it. All this leads me to believe that it was Potter's friends who were responsible."

"Y-you cannot be serious, headmaster!" spluttered Snape. "Why just the other day, Millicent Bulstrode was caught trying to perform two bit ward detection spells ..."

Dumbledore interrupted sharply, "What about Bulstrode?"

Snape recounted Millie's attempts around Privet Drive. Dumbledore waited until Snape had finished, and all but growled, disdain etched on his face, "And the significance of that did not strike you? Why would Bulstrode be performing spells, Severus? We would have seen Rosier, Goldstein and Granger trying to perform spells if they were genuine attempts."

Snape opened his mouth in surprise, and then closed it with an audible snap, He whispered, "They were trying to flush our counter measures for Potter into the open? They wanted to test our reaction?"

"Precisely," returned Dumbledore grimly.

"And what do we do now?" asked Snape.

"The first thing is to see Fudge. Then we shall see. Because, I fear that Potter's escape has been well planned and arranged, we shall have a tough time recovering Harry Potter."

"But he has to come back to school," began Snape, and Dumbledore agreed, "He will. He may also try to contact Minerva. We will watch for it. For now, the first and most important thing is to have Fudge on board."

---(Scene Break)---

Cornelius Fudge was not a happy man. No, scratch that, he was acutely unhappy. Every political bone in his body told him that the kidnapping of Harry Potter was a disaster of epic proportions, if they could not rescue the boy intact. The _Prophet _had already got wind of the disappearance of Potter – and it was all Fudge could do to prevent them from printing it. However, he knew that it was only a matter of time before they went to press with what they had. Therefore, when he saw Dumbledore, he eagerly welcomed him. In the old and wily Chief Warlock, he saw the best hope of recovering Potter and thus saving his career. "Albus," he jumped up. "Thank Merlin you're here. The _Prophet's _been breathing down our necks all day, looking for information about the Potter business. They'll make us all look incompetent ..."

Dumbledore thought that it was impossible to portray the Ministry was more incompetent than it already was – an incompetence that he had often taken advantage of. The strongest statement about the Ministry's incompetence that the _Prophet _could make was still going to be a large understatement. Nevertheless, Dumbledore interrupted the babbling Minister. "Cornelius," said Dumbledore gravely, raising his hand to stem the Minister's inarticulate statements, "this kidnapping of Potter has been very well planned. The kidnappers are also ruthless men. They destroyed the wards on the house, killed Potter's guardians mercilessly, and set fire to the house, hoping to cover up all traces of the crime. Potter's safety lies entirely in your hands."

Fudge had, thus far, been looking like a dead fish. Now hearing the character of Potter's kidnappers, he turned paler if it was possible, and looked like a deader fish. He whined, "We've done everything to keep Potter safe."

"Yes, Minister, but he has been kidnapped nonetheless. Do you think that the _Prophet _will be impressed by your protestations? They'll want to see some real effort to rescue him. You need to be strong now, Cornelius. People will be looking to you for solutions and courage."

"What should I do, Albus?" groaned the Minister.

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Well, the first thing is to address the country. Tell them to keep calm and that everything that can be done to bring back Potter is being done. Then issue an emergency general search warrant allowing aurors to search any property where they believe Potter may be hidden. Finally, declare Potter's kidnappers outlaws and permit the aurors to use any and all methods to recover Harry Potter intact. Promulgate those orders immediately."

Fudge agreed to Dumbledore's proposals, and then queried, "Who do you think has kidnapped Potter, Albus? We've had no ransom demands so far."

"I'm not sure," returned Dumbledore. "But there is more for you to do. I'll set up a spell that'll watch the floo for signs of Potter. If he turns up, we can follow him and nab his kidnappers. And lastly, do you know that the floo in the area of Harry Potter's home was sabotaged last night?"

Unsurprisingly, Fudge did not know. The Minister's brain was incapable of holding such details. He merely gaped in dismay. "What does it mean, Albus?"

"It means that there were some people inside the Ministry who were aiding Potter's kidnappers," said Dumbledore. There were other means of sabotaging the floo, but Dumbledore thought it prudent not to mention that bit of information. It was not as if Fudge would know those spells. He continued, "The floo was working until late in the evening. It was switched off during the Ministry Day festival. The door to the floo room was not forced – it was opened with a key. Only two people have the key apart from yourself – Mme. Edgecombe and Mme. Bones. One or the other must have had their key misused to free Potter. You should send them both away on compulsory leave until the business is solved." Mme. Bones was Dumbledore's main obstacle in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. With her out of the way, he would be able to orchestrate things better and establish his own control over the Department.

Fudge hesitated, but Dumbledore twisted the knife in Fudge's wound. "What do you think will happen if the _Prophet_ learns that Ministry officials who helped Potter's kidnappers are still free and unchallenged?"

Fudge quailed and agreed to do Dumbledore's bidding. Well satisfied with the course of events in the Ministry, Dumbledore bade the Minister goodbye and went on to his next task. Recovering Harry Potter was of high priority, but of no less priority was defending his own information. And that required some work ...

---(Scene Break)---

In the meantime, Lady Wilkes, Lady Rosier, Mr. Granger, Lady Greengrass, Mr. Goldstein and Lady Malfoy were discussing the repercussions of the actions of the children. Priscilla queried, "Do you think Dumbledore will announce our guilt? After all, even if unproved, throwing mud is always effective."

Narcissa demurred, "I hardly think so. That'll leave open the question of why we `kidnapped' him. It might focus on the treatment Harry was getting at home with the Dursleys. No, I imagine that Dumbledore will likely try to `rescue' Potter quietly."

"He'll have to inform the Ministry," replied Andromache Wilkes grimly. "The _Prophet_ is also going to print about this."

"Of course. But Dumbledore also needs to focus more on the kidnapping, rather than the kidnappers. He'll try to recover Potter while making sure that the kidnappers don't get a trial or publicity."

That bit of logic was unassailable. Dumbledore himself had too many skeletons in his closet. He'd want to rescue Harry while keeping the entire bit quiet. But it also made the purebloods a target for any of Dumbledore's minions, both within the Ministry and without. And given the old man's influence, it was a dangerous prospect for any of the purebloods.

"What now?" asked Priscilla grimly.

"First things first. Dumbledore's minions will probably search our house – either openly through the Ministry, or covertly. If they come openly, they will be Ministry people. The first and foremost thing is to keep Potter in a safe place."

Unacquainted as he was with the wizarding world and its politics, Mr. Granger timidly ventured a question, "Can we not hand back Potter to the headmaster? He's, I gather, the boy's guardian after all."

Mr. Goldstein also supported him. Priscilla, Andromache, and Berenice were torn – their opposition to Dumbledore precluded them form supporting the proposition, but their prudence suggested to them that the course being proposed by the muggle was the best. Narcissa returned, "If Harry is willing to go back to Dumbledore, I have no objections."

Mr. Granger however objected, "He's just a boy! His wishes can hardly be paramount. Adults responsible for him should take care of him. He should go back to Dumbledore!"

Narcissa, however, had seen an opportunity in the problem. This was her big chance to get Potter on her side. The fructification of her long labours was within her hands at the moment. She suggested, "I can understand your hesitation in keeping Potter at your homes. I will take responsibility for him. If he's willing, I'd be glad to offer him a place to keep away from Dumbledore."

Berenice, Andromache, Emmanuel and Priscilla looked relieved that the responsibility had shifted onto the shoulders of another, but Mr. Granger insisted, "You are aiding a person who is essentially a runaway, and abetting his behaviour. He should be handed back to his guardians."

"Mr. Granger," replied Narcissa coldly, "I suggest you leave me to handle the problem. I also recommend that you ask your daughter if she would approve of the course you insist on."

"That has nothing to do with the matter," replied Mr. Granger with some heat. "I will not be an accomplice to a runaway, or perhaps even a kidnapping! If you refuse to hand over the boy to his guardian, I will write to Dumbledore myself where the boy can be found." It appeared that the rule following that Hermione exhibited was a family trait. Narcissa did not even bat an eyelid at the threat. She smiled almost genially, "Will you also tell them that your daughter assisted in breaking a complex set of wards, Mr. Granger? I can assure you that that act alone carries a sentence of several years in a hellhole called Azkaban."

That brought up Mr. Granger short. "She's been misled by others. She'd never break rules. If she confesses ..." the man was pacing around in frustration.

"Now, we can't have that, Mr. Granger," murmured Narcissa silkily. Granger's head snapped round just as Narcissa's wand, almost magically, appeared in her hand and she hissed at the muggle, "_Obliviate! You don't know where Harry Potter now is!" _

Narcissa turned to the others and spoke, "I think that finishes our meeting today. But first, Niki, I'd be glad if you could check Potter for any _tracking _spells that might be on him. And I'd be glad if you could create a _portkey _for the boy to Malfoy Manor. I cannot _apparate _him with me."

The others slowly nodded, and departed. Narcissa had taken Harry off their hands and that lightened their hearts. But the action of their children in rescuing Harry Potter on their own had shocked them to the core. That they were willing to risk death for Harry Potter was something strange and worrying. The purebloods were reminded painfully of another half blood who had stolen their children's affections and loyalties, banded them into a group and nearly destroyed their world. They fervently hoped it would not come to that again.

---(Scene Break)---

It was late in the evening on the next day that Narcissa was speaking to Harry Potter at the Malfoy Manor, "My condolences, Harry, for the death of the Dursleys. I trust everything here is to your liking? Is there anything you need?"

Harry had been taken to Malfoy Manor the previous night, and been given a room. He had been told that for his own safety, he had best stay at Malfoy Manor, which was probably the safest place in England. It was made clear to him that Dumbledore would begin searching for him, but as long as he remained inside the wards of Malfoy Manor, he would be safe. Harry had met Draco that very morning, and under the watchful eyes of Lucius and Narcissa, they had been polite to each other. But Harry had tried to avoid the blond Slytherin, and had stayed in his room, studying. He had also listened to the Wizarding Wireless Network and listened to the news of his own disappearance being broadcast and the death of the Dursleys, in a fire in Privet Drive. Harry was utterly shocked. How could they have died? They had been fine when Harry and Morag left them incapacitated. However, the remainder of the news held little information, and most of the hypotheses were so egregiously wrong – ranging from the saner idea that Harry had been kidnapped by Death Eaters, to those verging on the fanciful that Harry had been whisked away by a bunch of banshees or vampires and speculation that the Ministry was ordering a drive against them – that Harry would have found them funny were the situation any less serious. However, he brightened when he heard Narcissa come down to his room that evening. He thanked the elegant Lady Malfoy for the help and kindness, and inquired first about his friends. Narcissa returned, "Granger is fine and was returned to her home today. So was Goldstein. Sakarbal is still in bed – his injuries will, I fear, take a few more days to heal."

Harry burst out, "How were the Dursleys killed, ma'am?"

"That's something my sources can tell me little about. They seem to have perished in the fire, but the fire seems strange."

"Was the fire set by the exploding wards?"

Narcissa nodded, "I considered the possibility. However, Berenice thinks it is most unlikely. No – whoever set it did so deliberately."

"But who..."

Narcissa sighed, "I'm not sure, Harry. I've ideas, but there's no use conjecturing about it."

Harry frowned, "I'm very grateful, ma'am. But what about Dumbledore? Are you in danger?"

Narcissa smiled at hearing his concern for her and her family. She replied soothingly, "Calm yourself, Harry. Dumbledore has got Fudge to issue a general search warrant. It basically says that the aurors can search any residence in Britain if they feel it is warranted." She saw the alarm on Harry's face and hurried to explain, "However, five people are exempt from it – the Minister for Magic, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the Grand Sorcerer of the High Council, the Great Augur of the Magical Assembly, and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. As Lucius is the Grand Sorcerer of the Council, you are safe from any Ministry aurors that may try to move around. It would require a consensus between the other four to send aurors here. And the Great Augur of the Magical Assembly, Esmeltran Cameron, is a personal friend. He'll never agree to sign that Order until there positive proof that you are being held against your will here."

Harry nodded slowly, but questioned, "What about you? Or the Rosiers and the Greengrasses? Won't Dumbledore try to harass you?"

"Harry, relax," smiled Narcissa. "We're not helpless, and we can certainly fight back if necessary."

Harry groaned, burying his head in his hands, and muttered almost to himself, "I never meant for any of this to happen. I don't want anything to happen to you or my friends."

Narcissa was heartened to hear that. That was something the Dark Lord would never have said. He accepted the loyalty of his allies as a matter of right. That Harry genuinely cared about his friends and allies was very gratifying. She put her hand on Harry's shoulder and responded, "What's done is done, Harry. There's no use worrying about the past. Besides, it is outrageous for any magical child to be abused by muggles. As a matter of principle, it is unacceptable. Don't regret your escape – it is a good thing that it happened. We'll deal with the future as and when it comes. But you're right in one thing. We'll need to push back. Do you want to do this openly or subtly?"

Harry considered the matter. He really disliked being a spectacle. If he gave out news of his mistreatment with the Dursleys, the _Prophet_ would never stop talking about it. They would hound him, speculate, and in short, make his life miserable. On the other hand, if he did not talk, Dumbledore would be free to give his version and anything he said in return would look weak and reactive. It might put him, his friends, and He spoke slowly, "I prefer to do things quietly, but is it possible?"

"We can try. The first thing is to throw a bit of confusion into the enemy camp and rattle the `kidnapping theory' Dumbledore is proliferating. Can you write a letter to Minerva assuring her that you are safe and okay? Tell her also that the Dursleys were alive when you left, and that you'll return to Hogwarts in September."

Harry acquiesced and soon, the plot to derail Dumbledore's schemes was on in full swing. However, he could not shake off the feeling that he and his friends had won a battle and lost a war.

---(Scene Break)---

"Susan! How dare you take my keys?!" Amelia Bones in a towering wrath was a sight to behold. Amelia had suspected her niece from the moment she had been sent away and had decided to act as if she was certain of Susan's guilt.

Susan looked flabbergasted for a moment, and frightened to see her aunt so angry, but then she returned, "I did it, auntie, because none of you cared what happened to Harry Potter!"

"Did you also consent to the murder of the Dursleys?" demanded a furious Amelia.

"Murder?!" Susan was utterly shocked by the accusation. Amelia saw that her niece knew nothing of it. Quickly she filled her niece of the details and what had befallen her. Then she pronounced the sentence, "Since you have been behaving like a common criminal, I think it is only fair that you enjoy the fruits of your crime. You shall do the chores I decide for you. And you are absolutely forbidden to leave the Manor grounds. Nor will you have any contact with any of your friends, who seem to be teaching you all sorts of bad ways. I shall lock the floo and the owlery." Before Susan's mind could comprehend the harshness of the sentence, Amelia Bones had left.

---(Scene Break)---

"I tell you, we had nothing to do with any murder?" cried Morag desperately. "I simply left them frozen in a body bind curse as I got Harry out." Morag and Daphne had been enduring the inquisition of Lady Wilkes-MacDougal and Lady Greengrass. Sakarbal Rosier had escaped their fate only because he was still confined to his sick bed. But there was no doubt he would face a formidably angry Lady Rosier soon.

Lady Greengrass and Lady Wilkes-MacDougal were both assured of the genuineness of the denials. However, Andromache queried, "Did you notice any fires because of your ward breaking?"

Both girls shook their heads slowly. They were almost certain that no fires had been burning when they left with Harry. But their sentences were the same as that of Susan – a ton of chores to do, and no contact with anyone else, least of all Harry Potter.

---(Scene Break)---

"Hermione, your mother and I have been talking about your schooling. We've decided that it's better if we withdraw you from Hogwarts, and send you to Eton!"

"Daddy!"

"Yes, dear. You've been learning all kinds of bad ways, and it's obvious that your so called friends are to blame. You need to be away from them."

"Daddy, I'm a witch. I don't belong in this world. My world is there – with my friends."

"You were always a good student and you'll adapt to this world. It's decided," returned her father shortly.

Hermione pleaded and wept, trying hard to talk her parents round, but her father was imperious and would brook no dissent. Finally, despairing of persuading her parents, Hermione drew her wand, and coolly pointed it at her father. "Daddy, I could put a spell on you that'll make you send me back to Hogwarts. Don't make me do it. But if need be, I'll do it. I'm going back to Hogwarts, daddy, and that's final! If you have other conditions about Hogwarts, we can discuss them!"

Never had Hermione stood up to her parents so defiantly. They were both shocked that their daughter would be so rebellious. However, the elder Grangers would not take so kindly to being intimidated and threatened by their own daughter, much less dictated to. Things were at an impasse.

---(Author's Notes)---

Okay – there you have the fallout of the actions. How people can turn every event to their advantage, and use situations to gain more control. Coming up next – some delicate political manipulations.

The wards required two attributes for the restoration ritual to succeed. Love for Harry and willingness to sacrifice to reduce his suffering. Harry's friends satisfied both the requirements. Further, once they restored the ward, the love of Harry's mother acted as a shield over the trio who breached the ward. However, it also exploded because it was based on two incompatible qualities – Harry's suffering and Harry's well being (which was why Lily Potter sacrificed herself). However, Harry's friends were not killed because the ward was based on the love of Harry's mother, and the students had genuine love for Harry Potter.


	5. A Political Affair

**The Ten That Were Taken – 5**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I am merely playing in the world created by JKR. As usual, all criticism is welcome.

**A Political Affair**

It had been a day and a night since Harry had been spirited away from Privet Drive. Firstly, Dumbledore was absolutely convinced that Harry had left of his own volition. Dumbledore had a monitor on Harry's magic, and it had not shown any magic being performed by Harry at all. Harry had been freed from his cage and had left with his rescuers. There were very few who would rescue Harry, and Dumbledore's suspicions immediately fastened on Harry's friends and their parents. They were the only ones willing to and capable of pulling off such a feat.

He had had his auror allies in the Ministry raid the homes of Harry's friends with Fudge's full sanction, and they had come up with nothing except to report that Sakarbal Rosier had an injury and was still recovering from it. And while Fudge may have reluctantly acquiesced in the raids on the Rosiers, the Lestranges, the Greengrasses, the Wilkes and the Blacks, he was becoming increasingly nervous and unhappy with the actions of the aurors. It was clear to Dumbledore that he would not allow the raids on the purebloods to continue unabated for long. The neutral purebloods were not really hostile to Fudge, and he had no desire to create enemies out of neutrals by raiding their homes without proof. Therefore, time was the limited quantity for Dumbledore.

Harry, Dumbledore surmised, did not have many places to run or hide. He had not left the country – of that Dumbledore was certain. The international portkey terminals were watched and there were no records of wizards of Harry's age having left prior to the watch placed on them. Long distance apparitions and portkeys were watched by the Ministry and there had been no evidence of either within the last day. That left hiding places inside Britain. Dumbledore's underworld contacts had ensured him that Harry was unlikely to be hiding with the criminal elements – and it was not as if Harry even knew where to go if he wanted to hide. That left only his friends and the Chief Warlock's Ministry aurors had come up empty with all the raids on the homes of Harry's prominent pureblood allies. Consequently, Dumbledore was forced to come to a conclusion – Harry had either been hidden in one of the hiding places arranged by the purebloods, or else, he was hiding with the Malfoys.

It was to ascertain his suspicions that Dumbledore was now in his office, carefully performing a ritual. As Dumbledore was Harry's legal guardian, the Chief Warlock could perform the ritual that would determine roughly where Harry was. Dumbledore had been readying himself to perform this ritual since he had heard of Harry's kidnapping. The ritual he was performing – Finden sie Kind (1) - was an experimental one and ironically one that Berenice Rookwood, an expert on ancient German rituals, had discovered a few years ago. It could be used by parents to find their children. It was not accurate, and many things could interfere with it, and there were even counterspells to the ritual, but since it was a non-threatening spell for most part (it could only be used by legitimate parents) and was a particularly strong life-force locator, counters to that particular ritual were rarely woven into Manor wards and the wily headmaster would be able to penetrate many wards with this spell – wards that would be able to stop other stronger and more direct scrying methods.

The magic of the ritual swirled around the old headmaster as he read a long passage from a book. The flames of the ritual rose and swirled all round him, and the old man drew a silver ritual knife and pricked his thumb to add a drop of his blood to the flames before him, intoning, "Ich bin der Erziehungsberechtigter! (2)" The magic of the ritual reached a crescendo on his words, when the old man dropped Harry's hair into the flames that rose before him and cried, "Zeigen sie mir das Kind (3)!"

A hazy picture began to form before him – a picture of a vast cliff, an area of open chalk hills that formed a rolling terrain, a vision of earthworks surrounding a setting of large circular stones, and finally a vast mansion of indeterminate age before it faded away. Dumbledore stepped back and dropped into a chair. "The Malfoy Manor!", murmured the old headmaster, "I knew it!" For the headmaster had recognised the mansion that the ritual had shown him! That was where Harry was.

Dumbledore had fallen into a profound reflection. He needed to recover Harry quickly before Narcissa and her purebloods came up with a serious indictment of the headmaster's `protections' for Harry. It was imperative for the headmaster to put Narcissa in a compromising position – quickly. There was only one silver lining for the headmaster – Narcissa had not been able to speak to Fudge about Harry. Not yet anyway.

---(Scene Break)---

Dumbledore moved slowly up the hill. He had deliberately apparated a little away from his destination so that he might have some time to arrange his thoughts. However, there was no legal way for him to enter Malfoy estate as yet. All Ministry departments and offices needed the permission of the other four of the Five before one of them could be investigated and Dumbledore was quite certain that Cameron and even Fudge would baulk at issuing a search warrant against the Malfoys. Breaking into Malfoy manor was all but impossible – the wards were some of the strongest in Britain. And even if he did illegally enter, his word would hardly be credible enough to disgrace the Malfoys. Dumbledore knew the laws better than anyone and there was a single loophole he could exploit to enter the Malfoy estate formally. That required the cooperation of one person whom he had come to see that morning. He knocked on the door.

Molly Weasley opened the door, "Good gracious, Albus! What a pleasant surprise!"

Dumbledore smiled his benevolent grandfatherly smile, "It is nice to see you, Molly. Is Arthur at home?"

Molly Weasley showed the Chief Warlock in, and Arthur Weasley hurried down to see him. Dumbledore spoke of some trivial matters before he plunged into the heart of the matter. "Arthur, no doubt you know that Harry has been kidnapped?" Seeing Arthur's nod, the headmaster continued, "I suspect he has been kidnapped by, shall we say, the more conservative of our type?" He looked meaningfully at Arthur.

Arthur immediately caught on. "Do you mean the Malfoys?"

"It is not unlikely, Arthur."

The Weasleys' hatred for the Malfoys was legendary. "Surely you can recover him, Albus?"

"There is a problem, Arthur," returned Dumbledore grimly. "Aurors have been searching the homes of the former Death Eaters over the last few days. However, you are aware that they cannot search the home of Lucius Malfoy?" The headmaster's tone held worry.

Arthur nodded sombrely. He knew how untouchable Lucius Malfoy was by virtue of his position as the Grand Sorcerer of the High Council. The accursed scorpion had the ear of the Minister and was well connected everywhere. Dumbledore continued, "However, there is a flaw in the law, Arthur. The wording of the law that protects Lucius Malfoy runs like this, "The residences of Minister for Magic, the Supreme Mugwump, the Chief Warlock, the Grand Sorcerer and the Great Augur shall be exempt from all search warrants issued by any existing department or office in the Ministry of Magic except under circumstances ..." Dumbledore looked triumphantly at Arthur Weasley.

Arthur failed to see the connection and his face must have proclaimed as much, for Dumbledore began at once to explain, "You see, Arthur, the key word here is `existing'. This document was written in 1538 and ..."

Arthur completed the sentence, "The Office of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts did not exist then."

"Exactly. So, if you had a reason to suspect the Malfoys of any possession of muggle artefacts that are perilous, then you could directly march into the Malfoys' Manor and demand to search the place."

Arthur Weasley's face reflected confusion. "But how does this help us, Albus? My office has no power to search homes of wizards for dangerous artefacts. Possession of objects dangerous to muggles is not a crime at the present moment. It is only if we have evidence of an object dangerous to muggles being used against them that we can intervene, and then only with the approval from the Department of Magical Law enforcement. If my Muggle Protection Act were to be approved ...," his voice trailed away, before he continued. "But even then, the Office of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts has to obtain permission from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Amelia Bones will never agree to a search of Malfoy Manor without solid evidence."

Dumbledore knew the status of Arthur Weasley's Muggle Protection Act. Left to itself, it would never be approved by the Assembly, let alone the High Council, since there was little agreement on what constituted `objects dangerous to muggles', or even what objects should be classified as `muggle artefacts'. As they were described in the Muggle Protection Act, they were very broad definitions, and few purebloods, liberal or conservative, would approve the intrusion into their homes on whatever pretext. Even many half-bloods and muggleborn were rightfully concerned by the scope of the proposals and the degree of intrusiveness into private affairs. If the bill were brought before the Assembly, it would almost certainly be defeated, even perhaps with Dumbledore's intervention. There was only so much power that the old headmaster wielded.

However, there was a path open to the headmaster. The route of an ordinance. If the Head of the Wizengamot, Minister agreed, and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement agreed, he could pass the bill as an ordinance, subject to its ratification by the Assembly and the High Council within the next six months. It was a dangerous ploy since the bill was bound to be defeated and could cost him some political capital with Fudge, but the Minister's need for him would overrule any temporary souring of their relationship. The Minister would baulk at the ordinance, but with Amelia Bones out of the way and Kingsley Shacklebolt the temporary head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Dumbledore was quite confident that he could persuade Kingsley and Fudge to agree with him. Besides, the prospect of disgracing the Malfoys was something that Dumbledore could not afford to pass up. Dumbledore was not quite ignorant of the coming legal problems either. With the Dursleys gone, Harry would have to have another guardian. And if the Malfoys – or other purebloods whom Dumbledore did not approve of tried to claim guardianship – it would be dangerous, with Harry himself proving so difficult to control. Before the Malfoys could spin things to their advantage, he had to locate Harry and disgrace them, leaving their defences seem weak and contrived. And to achieve that, time was of the essence.

He spoke to Arthur, "This is an emergency, Arthur. Harry Potter's life could be in danger. Make all arrangements to raid the Malfoy Manor as soon as possible. I will see to it that the Muggle Protection Act is approved for the time being."

Arthur Weasley opened his mouth in surprise. He did not know how the headmaster could arrange that, but he agreed. However, he did not need to know either. Fighting Malfoy was always a pleasure.

---(Scene Break)---

"Albus, you've got to be joking," exhaled the Minister in shock. "How will passing a muggle protection act help Harry Potter?" Dumbledore, the Minister himself and Kingsley Shacklebolt were closeted in Cornelius Fudge's office.

"No, no, Cornelius, it is no joke, although I heard a good one this spring about ..."

Kingsley cleared his throat. "Albus, if we could focus on the essentials ..."

"Of course, of course, Kingsley. Thank you very much. But it is really essential that we pass this as an ordinance. Tell me, Cornelius, have you considered the fact that Harry Potter could have been taken by muggle criminals?"

"What?!?!"

"We have made exhaustive inquiries in our world. Nothing points to Harry being kidnapped or killed. It is possible – just possible – that Harry Potter has been taken by muggle criminals."

"But – but, he had the best protection," blurted out Fudge.

"We could not completely ward off his uncle's house from the muggles. If muggles his uncle trusted proved to be criminals, it is possible that they may have killed the Dursleys and taken Potter." Dumbledore was shamelessly lying now, but he felt no remorse. There was really no way Potter could have left the grounds, whether he would or no, as long as the wards stood, but Cornelius did not need to know that.

"But why would they kidnap Potter? And why would the wards blow up?" expostulated the Minister.

"We have been assuming that the Dursleys were killed after the wards collapsed. Supposing that is not true. Suppose that the Dursleys were killed and Potter removed before the fall of the wards. In that case, the collapse of the wards would be consequence of the permanent leaving of both Potter and the death of his aunt. As for why they kidnapped Harry, it is likely that Harry convinced them that he was rich and people would pay well for his safe release."

Fudge digested all of this with a frowning face. Kingsley had already been briefed by Dumbledore that Potter was in the hands of the Malfoys and the need for the new law to nail them. He was in full sympathy for the course of action proposed by Dumbledore. After all, in the long run, Dumbledore's influence mattered more than Fudge's and he was quite willing to endure the Minister's short time displeasure to ingratiate himself more with the wily old headmaster. Further, he was an auror and he had little sympathy for Death Eaters that had managed to elude Azkaban. However, he kept up the appearance and questioned, "What has this to do with the ordinance, Albus?"

"There is, at the present, no law that allows us to enter a suspected muggle household, Kingsley. The law Barty Crouch had that allowed us to You know the strong laws that prevent our interactions with muggles. This law will allow aurors to do just that."

Fudge winced. He had no doubts how unpopular this would make him with the purebloods. The prized their privacy, and this law would outrage them no end. And if he knew Arthur Weasley, he knew just how far the man would take it. But he was also aware how long it would take a new law to be passed. It would need to be written up, there was the study period, and so many other delays that no law could be instituted quickly. He would have a chat with the man and make sure that Arthur did not tread on too many toes. Further, he would have another chat with Kingsley and Amelia to make sure they kept Arthur in check. However, for the present, there was a need to let Aurors search muggle residences. He would let the ordinance lapse and make up with the purebloods, proving his commitment to their agenda. However, for the moment, he nodded, "Alright, Albus. Let's go ahead."

Dumbledore nodded, "One last thing. Considering the importance of the issue, I thought we might form a committee to monitor the progress."

---(Scene Break)---

No matter what she had promised Harry, Narcissa knew that Fudge would have to be informed that Harry had been found and was safe. She knew Dumbledore well enough that the man would try to find a loophole to raid the Malfoy Manor as well. She had tried to wrangle an appointment with Fudge but failed. The Minister was too busy and even Narcissa's influence had failed to change the fact that Fudge could not spare her even a few minutes. It did not help matters that Lucius was away for the day and the next few days and could not be around to help her. She had therefore, simply sent a message to the Minister by owl and settled for contacting Minerva, whom Harry Potter trusted. Since she was also Dumbledore's deputy, it served a double purpose.

Contacting Minerva proved to be more fruitful. She had managed to meet the harassed looking woman late in the evening. "Hello Narcissa," the tired looking deputy headmistress had exhaled. "I'm glad to see you, but I am little overwrought ...." Minerva had been among those whom Dumbledore had mobilised to search for Harry Potter.

"And it is to make your life easier that I come, Minerva," returned the elegant Lady Malfoy serenely. "I have news of Harry Potter."

Minerva jumped to her feet. "Has he been found? Where is he? How is he? Is he safe?" Hope, fear, and worry all vied for dominance on the face of the elderly _transfiguration _teacher.

Narcissa weathered the storm of questions with her characteristic equanimity, before returning mildly, "Yes, Minerva, he has been found. And he is safe and unhurt."

"But where is he? He should be here – in our custody, where we can take care of him."

"That, Minerva, is precisely what has brought me here. Perhaps you will consent to come with me so that you can speak to him yourself?"

"Why did he come to you, Narcissa?" questioned Minerva, a touch of suspicion in her voice.

"He came to me, in so much that no one else wanted to take responsibility for his safety," returned Narcissa with a tight smile. "But that is his story to tell, if you care to come with me."

Minerva thought for a moment and then acquiesced. After all, she was more than capable of defending herself and was worried sorely about the disappearance of Harry Potter. Even more, she was concerned that Dumbledore had not convened a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix since the boy had

disappeared. Besides, it was not like Narcissa to bait a trap so openly.

---(Scene Break)---

Harry finished telling his story to Minerva. With the _transfiguration_ mistress, there was no question of lying. Harry told her the entire truth, from end to end. To say that Minerva was flabbergasted would be a classic understatement. She was also perplexed. It was very unlike Albus to use a brutal technique to keep Harry confined. She could not understand it. Nevertheless, the fact that Harry had been rescued by his friends and was here was proof of the truth of his story. The question of how the Dursleys died was still at the forefront of her mind, but she was assured that Harry was speaking the truth about them. If he was not responsible for the deaths of the Dursleys, then who was? Nevertheless, she put aside the question, focussing on the present. She leant back in her chair, "Well, Harry, now that you are here, what do you propose to do? You know you cannot stay here indefinitely. Albus is your legal guardian and he will be able to claim you back."

"That, professor, is precisely what I wanted to discuss with you," nodded Harry. "What are my options? With the Dursleys dead, what will become of me?"

Narcissa looked sharply at Minerva, waiting to see what Dumbledore's deputy would say. Minerva took a long breath. "Albus still has full legal rights as your guardian. No matter what may have happened at the Dursleys, I doubt you will be able to establish anything now, with the Dursleys dead. He will likely get custody of you back and put you in the charge of someone he approves,"

"Don't I get a say in who will be my custodian?"

At this, Minerva and Narcissa exchanged a sharp glance and it was the Malfoy matriarch who answered, "The thing is – Dumbledore is very influential even today. Without discrediting him, there is no way to change his wishes on the guardianship. And I see no way to really discredit him. Even the deaths of the Dursleys and your disappearance is unlikely to change the fact."

Harry shot her an incredulous look. "But the protections were breached and I am officially `kidnapped'."

"Yes, Harry," returned Narcissa mildly. "But the fact remains that there are innumerable witches and wizards in this country who would rather trust Dumbledore to keep you safe. Telling the truth will not help you – it will only make your friends seem reckless and foolish, if it is believed at all and you are not seen to be hallucinating. One incident – especially when Dumbledore will claim that it is his protections that bought you time to escape – will .." Seeing Harry about to protest furiously, she held up her hand, "I know what happened, Harry, but there will be no way to refute Dumbledore's version, particularly when you are indeed safe. And with the deaths of the Dursleys unsolved – and you can wager what you like it will remain unsolved, if they don't find some scapegoat to blame – Dumbledore can and will claim that they died for you to escape. And there is little proof we can produce to counteract that claim."

"So – you are saying that there is nothing at all we can do to change Dumbledore's guardianship of me?"

Narcissa smiled, "We can, but how effective that will be remains to be seen. There are several things we can do. Firstly, ..."

At this point, there was a panicked knock on the door. Narcissa frowned at being interrupted and called, "Enter!"

A small house elf, with floppy, bat-like ears had appeared in the doorway. "Mistress," he – or was it she – squeaked, "there is Ministry men – led by a red haired man – wanting to see you. They is saying it is urgent."

Narcissa's frown deepened and the elf was hopping with nervousness. She nevertheless turned to her two guests, "Please remain here. I shall be back shortly."

Minerva and Harry exchanged a worried glance, but the Lady Malfoy had already turned away from them, a supremely disdainful glance on her face.

---(Scene Break)---

Arthur Weasley, accompanied by four aurors, had handed Narcissa a search warrant. They were, they said, searching for any and all articles that were dangerous to muggles and were proscribed by the Ministry. Their search was sanctioned by an ordinance passed by the Minister that very afternoon. They had credible information that the Malfoys possessed such dangerous artefacts. They wished to search the Manor. All living entities were required to assemble in the central hall in five minutes.

Narcissa closed her eyes in supreme frustration for a moment. She saw that Dumbledore had caught her blind sided. However she nodded, and using the Manor's paging system, she asked everyone to do as commanded by the Ministry.

It was systematic rape of the Malfoy manor. Everything was being ransacked while the inhabitants were confined inside the

Ten minutes later, as the pillage of the Manor was proceeding, Arthur Weasley poked his head inside the Great Hall of the Malfoys. He almost staggered back in amazement. Standing there, with irritation and worry on their faces, were Minerva McGonagall and most importantly, Harry Potter. "Minerva, Harry – did the Malfoys kidnap you both?" Tact was not one of the Weasleys' forte.

Narcissa answered with supreme contempt, "They are here at my invitation, as you are not."

Arthur looked in puzzlement and suspicion at the Malfoy matriarch, but Narcissa continued in the same tone, "But such courtesies are beyond you, Weasley. Don't bother your mind with it." It was the perfect tone a Roman patrician would have taken with a plebian

Arthur Weasley had turned beet red, before he blurted out, "Is what she says true, Minerva."

Minerva was acutely embarrassed by this. However, she sighed, "Yes, Arthur, it is true that both Harry and I are here at Narcissa's invitation."

"What are you doing here?" whispered Arthur in true shock and wonderment.

"That, Weasley, is our business," returned Narcissa in a cold, incisive tone. "When you have finished ransacking my home, you will leave. Please do not disturb us unless it is of import to your pillage – oh – I meant `search'."

"Not without Harry! He is listed as kidnapped and you are holding him here!" returned Arthur Weasley grimly.

Narcissa questioned Harry, "Do you desire to leave with him, Harry? I have already told you that you may stay here as long as you wish."

"No, Lady Narcissa," responded Harry firmly. "I am grateful for your invitation and have no wish to leave at the present moment, certainly not with Mr. Weasley."

"Harry, you cannot mean that. She has bewitched you!"

Narcissa turned to him and returned scathingly, "I would have thought that an educated man like you would understand plain English." Her voice turned colder as she continued, "Neither Harry Potter, nor his actions are your business, Weasley. You have no legal authority to remove Harry Potter from here. When you are finished with the business you came on, you may leave!"

Arthur considered fighting her and taking Harry away by force, but decided against it. It would go ill with him if Harry had not been kidnapped by Narcissa, as she had averred. Nevertheless, he decided to inform Dumbledore and stay on the premises until the headmaster could secure the child. He smiled mockingly at the elegant Lady Malfoy, "Your Ladyship's will shall be done."

Narcissa closed her eyes. The ordinance that Weasley had unsettled her deeply. She had known of the existence of the bill proposed by the Office of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, but it had little chance of passing, so she had ignored it. And Dumbledore had taken advantage of it by ramming it through as an ordinance, coordinated everything down to a hair raising degree of nicety to catch her off guard. She had no doubts what would happen now. The _Prophet_, incited by Dumbledore would pillory her on grounds of irresponsibility – not informing the guardian about Harry Potter and wasting the energies of the Ministry for her own perverse amusement, if not outright _mala fide _intentions regarding Harry! The only proof of her having communicated with the Ministry was a letter she had sent about the safe recovery of Harry Potter. She hoped Fudge had read her message. Nevertheless, she was not deceived – it was a legal and public relations disaster she was facing – caught with a child who was supposedly kidnapped. She also knew that any chance she might have had of gaining custody of Harry Potter was now impossible. Narcissa opened her eyes and a cold smile lit her face. She might be facing a problem of epic proportions, but she would be damned if she did not salvage a political riposte out of it!

---(Author's Notes)---

First, I must apologise for the long delay. I got busy with a few things in real life and consequently, everything got delayed. However, I promise I am back to writing he story in earnest. The next update should be in about two weeks (which, by the way, is my regular schedule).

The whole bit about the Muggle Protection Act struck me as strange. The Ministry always had a lot of prejudice against the poor muggleborn. Why were they worried all of a sudden - worried enough to pass a law about muggles and their safety - in Book 2? Does it not seem a little _outre_ to say the least? This is my explanation for it.

Coming up next, some legal battles. And finally, Narcissa will get some leg room to demonstrate why she needs to be feared.

Finally, my German is more than a trifle rusty. If you see mistakes in the text, please let me know and I will make the changes.

(1) - Find Child

(2)- I am the guardian!

(3) - Show me the child


	6. Battle Time

**The Ten That Were Taken – 6**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I am simply playing in the world created by JKR.

**Battle Time**

As Arthur Weasley turned away from the Great Hall of the Malfoys, Narcissa and Minerva turned to Harry. It was Narcissa who spoke first, "Harry, I am sorry I seem unable to offer you better hospitality than this."

"Please don't worry about that, ma'am," returned Harry. "I couldn't have asked for anything better."

In her usual clipped tones, Minerva cut in, "As pleasant as the exchange of compliments is, we should focus on the essential. In an hour, Albus and the Minister will be here. They could legally take custody of Harry. We need to decide how we shall face that."

"Quite right, Minerva," returned Narcissa quietly. "However, there are some things we need to settle before we go to that. Harry, Albus Dumbledore is your magical counsellor, Harry. If you let events take their own course, he will simply put you where he wishes you to be. Once you are placed, you will be hard pressed to challenge his will on this matter."

"I thought he was my magical guardian?" inquired Harry, perplexed by this new information.

"Not quite, Harry. Since he did not keep you with him, he could not register himself as your magical guardian. If he registered himself as your guardian, your physical presence near him, for most of the time at least, would have become necessary."

"And now?" queried Harry.

"Now, with the Dursleys dead, your legal status is, in truth, in a limbo. Technically, it was with the Dursleys' `consent' that he had become the magical counsellor for you and them. But that is of little essence unless we can successfully contest Dumbledore's choices. And that, Harry, will not be remotely easy. I believe that Dumbledore will put you with another family of his choice."

"I thought Fudge had awarded custody of Harry to Dumbledore?" interposed Minerva.

"So he did. But I have been investigating the matter myself over the last few months, and have found, buried in the tangle of formalities, the information whose pith I have just given you."

"Can't I challenge his position as my magical counsellor?" questioned Harry hopefully.

Narcissa smiled demurely, "You certainly can, Harry. How useful it will be is another question. And challenging the word of Dumbledore will make you _persona non grata _ with both the Ministry and the bulk of this country's Light families."

Both Harry and Minerva digested in silence what Narcissa had said – there was no doubt that what Narcissa had averred was true. Finally, Harry raised his head and questioned, "If we're to fight Dumbledore's decisions for me, what would you suggest?"

Narcissa nodded, as if she had been waiting for that to elucidate her plan. She began, "You see, the first thing is to ..."

---(Scene Break)---

Dumbledore had appeared at the Malfoy Manor with the Minister and four aurors in tow. Arthur Weasley was waiting for him there and after a quick exchange of facts, Dumbledore and Fudge went in to confront Narcissa, Minerva and Harry. Narcissa coolly bade them welcome and pressed refreshments on them. It was Fudge who broached the subject at hand. "I'm glad you are alive and well, Harry. I trust you are none the worse for your experiences?"

"Thanks to Lady Malfoy, I'm fine, sir," returned Harry.

Dumbledore, whose sharp mind had already seen the direction Harry was going in, wanted to squelch this line before it went too far. He requested, in his quiet, firm voice, "Can you please tell us how you came to be here, Harry? And wherefore you delayed this long before informing us where you were?"

Harry buried his face in his hands and murmured, "I don't want to think of it."

Dumbledore, however, would brook no opposition, and even the Minister was eager to hear his account. The old Chief Warlock pressed, "Harry, you have demonstrated your courage last year several times. I ask you to show us your courage once more and tell us what happened."

Left with little other choice, Harry sighed, buried his face in his hands and began, "The week before I escaped, I was being watched. I don't know who it was, but I was being watched all the time. I was getting worried. I couldn't really tell my uncle and aunt – you know, they're muggles, they wouldn't really understand." Fudge nodded understandingly. He had little faith in muggles.

Harry gave an odd shudder, but did not continue. Without raising his head, Harry intoned, "Lady Malfoy, could you please tell them the rest of what I told you and how I got here. I don't even want to think of it again."

Narcissa spoke crisply, "Harry has been in touch with me since the beginning of this summer. He had been having suspicions that he was being watched. When he tried to contact you, headmaster, he was unable to do so. I believe his owls returned without delivering his letters to you?"

Here the elegant Lady Malfoy affixed Dumbledore with an inquiring stare. Dumbledore was forced to admit, "Yes, I am afraid I was away from England over the last couple of weeks. He would not have been able to reach me."

Narcissa nodded briskly, "That explains it. Consequently, he confided in me his suspicions about his predicament. As there seemed an imminent peril to Harry, I immediately invited him to come over here until the danger had passed. He accepted the invitation and has been here since then."

"Pardon me, Narcissa," smiled Dumbledore, "but why would Harry come to you with his suspicions? Why not approach anyone else?"

"Harry is friends with my son and my godson, and he has chosen to honour me with his confidence. I am glad that he had someone to trust when he was in peril." Narcissa was being coldly formal.

"Why did you not inform us, Narcissa, once we began searching for Harry?" inquired the Minister.

"I sent you a message, Cornelius, informing you what had happened. I tried to meet you, but you were too busy."

"I never received your messages," returned the Minister colouring.

"Then, perhaps, you should check with your office staff what has become of it." answered Lady Malfoy coolly.

"How did you get here, Harry?" inquired Dumbledore.

"I arranged for him to be brought here, Albus, since the danger seemed pressing," returned Narcissa briskly.

"And the Dursleys?" enquired Dumbledore.

"They made no objection to Harry coming here," answered Narcissa. Dumbledore knew this was false, but there was no way to combat it without revealing the full extent of what he had done. And that was impossible.

"So the Dursleys were alive and well when you left?" questioned the Minister. "Why did you not tell them of the danger?"

"They were perfectly fine," returned Harry Potter, raising his head for the first time. His voice was full of self-reproach as he continued forlornly, "But, Minister, you must understand that I had no idea that they were in danger as well. Besides, they're muggles – they don't really understand our world. If only I had known ....." his voice trailed away and he once more buried his face in his hands.

Fudge patted Harry affectionately on the shoulder, "No one's blaming you, Harry. There's nothing you could have done. It was just bad luck. We shall run down those criminals, don't you worry."

"Thank you, Minister," returned Harry.

"Why did you not inform the Ministry of your situation?" queried Fudge.

"I was unsure whom to inform, sir. I was not even sure that my fears would be taken seriously," sighed Harry. "But Lady Malfoy has always given me good advice, so I spoke to her."

Fudge turned to Minerva and spoke, "How come you are here, Minerva?"

Prof. McGonagall answered in her usual businesslike tone, "When Albus could not reached and Narcissa got no replies to her letter to you, she invited me here to give me the news and also to convey to Albus where Harry was."

The three visitors looked at each other, and finally Dumbledore sighed, "All this needs to be investigated further. But for now, Harry, you can come with us so that we can take you where it is safe."

"I am safe here, headmaster. Safer than I was with the Dursleys," returned Harry.

"I am sure you are, but I think it impertinent to impose on Lady Malfoy's generosity. Consequently, I must ask you how long it will take for you to be ready to leave."

Narcissa interposed icily, "Your previous protections failed spectacularly, Albus. Harry's guardians were killed and Harry himself would have shared their fate had I not intervened. What makes you think you can do better this time?"

Fudge was spinning his bowler hat in his hand rapidly, "Now look, Narcissa, Dumbledore's protections have worked for eleven years ...."

"Yes, but they failed now, and Albus wasn't even in the vicinity for the poor boy to hear his worries," replied Narcissa coolly. "Let us give Albus the thanks for the past, but he must leave the future in the hands of those who can actually provide better for the boy."

Dumbledore frowned. He really did not wish to throw his authority around, However, he was not going stand for Narcissa taking apart his protections for Harry. He could not have it. He sighed, "Narcissa, I really do not wish to discuss this. However, as Harry's guardian, I must insist that he come with me. With your permission, I will escort him to "

"Insist all you want, headmaster. But you are in error about being Harry's guardian. That honour belonged to the Dursleys." Dumbledore frowned. So Narcissa had been investigating the legal status of Harry Potter and Potter knew. Narcissa continued, unmindful of the headmaster's frown, "Since the Dursleys are dead, it is now for the High Council to assign Harry a new guardian. I have already petitioned them for their aid." This was a lie – Narcissa, once Harry had agreed to her plan, had just sent one of her minions to file the petition in the High Council. But Dumbledore did not know that and offending the High Council was not something even he took lightly.

The High Council was the highest authority over pureblood families. It comprised of fifty of the most noble, pureblood families in the realm. In matters of inheritance, succession and other civil disputes of pureblood families, the ruling of the High Council was supreme, and neither the Magical Assembly, nor the Ministry has any powers to overturn its rulings. In fact, the Ministry was legally bound to uphold and enforce the decisions of the High Council. When the Ministry had been established several hundred years ago and the feuding pureblood families brought under the rule of the aforementioned regime, the noble purebloods had obtained the concession that they would be free to manage their own internal affairs. They would not have anyone except their own class standing on them in judgement in civic matters, and they guarded that privilege jealously.

Harry, incited by Narcissa, had done wisely to petition them. For one thing, unless they were in a total state of chaos – as had happened at the end of the previous war – they were usually a bunch of stiff and arrogant witches and wizards, who could be expected to stand up for the rights of their own class. It was self-preservation, after all, and no one in their right mind wanted to rock the boat too much by siding against their own. Only when powerful external factors like Dumbledore or Voldemort were around to influence them did they move away from their natural inertial state. However, even the two most powerful forces in the Wizarding world had not been able to yank their chains too much, not least because those on the Council were often themselves capable manipulators and had played the games too long.

Dumbledore returned quietly, "The High Council's decision will come later, Narcissa, not now. For the moment, it remains for me to arrange for Harry's safety. Consequently, Harry, please pack your things."

"Must I leave, Lady Narcissa?" queried Harry, completely disregarding Dumbledore's remarks.

"No, Harry. Dumbledore has no legal right to take you away from here, and as I have already told you, you may stay here as long as you wish."

"I am afraid, Narcissa, that it is for the Minister to decide for the time being," spoke Dumbledore quietly.

Minerva cut in for the first time in this conversation. "How do you intend to secure Harry's safety, Albus?"

"There are many families that would be delighted to welcome Harry, Minerva," returned Dumbledore. Inwardly, he was furiously considering his options. The Weasleys were not an option – Fudge would have to decide and he would certainly not be impressed with Dumbledore if he mentioned the Weasleys. Fudge would not be pleased either if Dumbledore mentioned muggleborns or half-bloods. No, the Minister did put a lot of importance on blood purity, if only out of political reasons. He continued, "Both the Longbottoms and the MacMillans would offer him hospitality. But another possibility is for him to stay at Hogwarts. When all is said and done, that might be the best option."

"Minister, you must be aware that Malfoy manor has the best wards in the country," remarked Narcissa. "His best choice is to stay here, and you see he is comfortable here!"

But Fudge knew Dumbledore and had recognised that he would need the wily headmaster's help in cleaning up the mess that Arthur Weasley had caused by raiding the Malfoy Manor with the ordinance that was never intended for that purpose. The Minister would need to soothe a lot of ruffled feathers in the next few days. He sighed, "I think his being with Dumbledore would be safest, Narcissa. I am sorry, but Harry's safety is best assured if he is with Dumbledore. Albus, do I have your assurance that you will keep him at Hogwarts with you?"

"Yes, Cornelius," assented Dumbledore.

Harry looked helplessly at Narcissa and Minerva. The latter averted her eyes, but the former merely nodded and accompanied Harry to help him pack.

---(Scene Break)---

Harry and Narcissa had a quick conversation. Narcissa began without preamble, "Harry, it is impossible now to get you the Rosiers, the Greengrasses or my family as your guardians. Dumbledore will be on the watch against all of us, and there are very cogent arguments against all of them. Rosiers, Greengrasses and myself have Death Eaters among our immediate relatives. We can never muster enough support to get appointed as your guardians."

"The Bones?"

Narcissa shook her head. "Amelia Bones is a political lightweight. She will never be strong enough to be considered as your guardian. Besides, she is a Ministry employee. If Dumbledore and Fudge pressurise her not to accept, she will not."

"Prof. McGonagall?"

"Inadvisable. She is a teacher at Hogwarts. Dumbledore can make her life miserable, perhaps even fire her, if she becomes your guardian. In Hogwarts, Dumbledore's power is supreme and you need a guardian. McGonagall is best positioned to help you there, and we don't want to risk her for this!"

"So what will happen then?"

"If you let things take their course, Dumbledore will put you with the Longbottoms or the MacMillans or perhaps even the Diggorys. Is that what you want?"

"The farther I am from Dumbledore, the safer I will be. Anything that takes me away from him is best," replied Harry firmly.

"_Je suis d'accord," _nodded Narcissa. "Therefore, there is only one option for you, Harry, if you are willing to consider it. It is not exactly an ally of mine, but one who can and will protect your interests."

"Who is it?" inquired Harry curiously.

"Listen...." Narcissa briefly explained her plan. Harry thought for a long moment and nodded. "I agree, ma'am."

Narcissa called a house elf and had him help Harry pack his things. Then, as Harry returned downstairs to Dumbledore, the old headmaster led away Harry with a benign twinkle in his eye. Out of the corner of his eye, as they left, Harry observed Narcissa in serious conversation with Minerva McGonagall.

---(Scene Break)---

Lucius Malfoy returned the next day to find his home ransacked, Harry Potter missing and the _Daily Prophet_ reporting malicious whispers about his family's irresponsibility in not informing the Ministry about their having `rescued' Harry Potter. Since Harry himself was not available for comment, the press was having a field day in speculating over the motives of the Malfoys in grabbing Harry Potter from the Dursley household, and Lucius' own culpability in the deaths of the Dursleys. The whispers ranged from unflattering to the salacious and Lucius was not pleased. He rounded on his wife, "Narcissa, this is getting ridiculous! Helping Harry Potter is one thing. Letting our name be the sport of these foul creatures is another! I will not stand for it!"

"Lucius, you think in small blocks. You have grand ambitions, but you still fail to see the effect of what I have set in motion. What do you think will happen now?" Narcissa was as composed as her husband was excited.

"Why, Potter will be put back with someone that the old coot wishes! And you have brought us down along with him." Lucius was pacing about in his agitation, his cheeks livid and his grey eyes flashing with cold anger. "Everything that muggle loving fool wanted you have given him. Harry back in his hand, us disgraced, his pureblood friends compromised and Fudge following Dumbledore like a dog behind his master!" He finished accusingly, "And to top it all, you have let that flea bitten scoundrel Weasley rape our home! What else remains for us now?"

"What remains for us will be seen in a fortnight in the High Council," returned Narcissa evenly.

"That is a mere formality! I don't think they will assign any of us Harry's guardianship after your little escapade," snarled Lucius.

Narcissa smiled wanly, "Lucius, I don't intend to contest for Harry's guardianship. I only seek to attend that trial and represent our family in the voting."

Lucius glared suspiciously at his wife, "Just what are you up to? And whom are you trying to get Harry's guardianship?" A sudden suspicion struck him and he queried, "Was it your plan to get Weasley to invade our home?"

Narcissa smiled bitterly, "Lucius, I did not plan for Arthur Weasley to intrude. I am not oblivious to the problem before us either. I have a plan that will turn our discomfiture into a political counterstroke."

Lucius looked on expectantly, but Narcissa just pleaded, "Just let me focus on Harry. He trusts me completely and has agreed to my plan." In a few words, she outlined her plan. Lucius rasped when she had finished, "The last plan misfired disastrously. What makes you think this one will be better?"

"Simply because I have been speaking with the parties involved and I think we have the votes to get Harry the guardian he has agreed to."

"Assuming that it works, what then? The guardian you will have chosen for Harry is an avowed enemy of ours!" growled Lucius. "She will turn him away from us!"

"However, she is the one person who can actually protect Harry and his interests," countered Narcissa. "And you underestimate Harry. He is his own person, he trusts us and will definitely reciprocate our trust. And Harry Potter on our side is a very powerful weapon in our hands. Our enemies will be divided completely and we shall have achieved what we have always yearned for. A union of purebloods, regardless of the stance on Light and Dark. Is that not what we always wanted?"

Lucius would rather have them unified behind him, rather than behind Potter as his wife was planning. He remarked as much. Narcissa countered, "Lucius, we cannot unite purebloods behind us, no matter what. Our history haunts us, we will never be trusted. But by guiding Harry where we want him to go, we can achieve what we seek."

Lucius washed his hands off the matter disgustedly, "Do what you will with that wretched boy. It invariably seems to lead to more trouble. Don't come to me for help if anything else goes wrong."

"And what do you intend to do?" questioned Narcissa, ignoring his rebuke.

"While you occupy yourself with the politics of Harry's guardianship, I shall focus on teaching Arthur Weasley a lesson!"

---(Scene Break)---

After being brought back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore had been straining every nerve to see what Narcissa was up to. He had mobilised every resource he had to get the support he needed to put Harry where he needed. Two days after he had brought Harry back to Hogwarts, the old headmaster came down to check on young Potter. After some routine inquiries about his well-being and his needs, the old headmaster came to the point of his visit. "Harry, there are several families that are willing to take you in. " He drew a list from his pocket and continued, "Please take a look at these and tell me which you would prefer."

Harry did not even bother to take the list the old headmaster proferred. He replied coolly, "You never asked my opinion of the Dursleys, sir. Why ask me now?"

Dumbledore sighed sadly, "Harry, it is for your good that I am doing all this. You are in danger and the Death Eaters may have weakened, but they have not given up. Last year, you saw for yourself that Voldemort is still alive. You need protection, Harry."

"Your protections failed, headmaster. You weren't even around to listen to my worries. The Dursleys were killed because I could not talk to you. And there was nothing to protect me from the Dursleys. I know you were aware of what they were doing to me!"

"Harry, there is no point rehashing my failures. Your aunt was the only relative your mother had, and so to put up the wards that protected you for eleven years, I had to leave you there. You were safest there, Harry."

"The wards failed, sir, and I had to defend myself and run, leaving my guardians to die. I have no faith in your protections now. I've had people who've actually listened to me and helped me." Harry's frosty voice would have stopped a charging bull, but on Dumbledore, it had no effect. The old man only sighed again. "Harry, berating me for my faults does not help matters. I have made many mistakes, but in this matter, putting you with the Dursleys was the least hopeless option I had.

That was the wrong thing to say. Harry's eyes hardened, but he answered civilly. "I have no more to say, headmaster. I don't care for any guardian you choose. I will choose my own guardian."

The wily old warlock saw that there was no hope of changing Harry's mind in this mood. With a dismal sigh, he left. He heartily wished that Harry had been more amenable to his wishes, but that hell damned bitch, Narcissa, had stolen his affections. There was nothing the headmaster could do at the moment.

---(Scene Break)---

With the library shut, and nothing better to do, Harry was brooding over the matter of his friends since he had been brought to Hogwarts by Dumbledore. He had been consigned back to his old dorms in the Gryffindor tower and left alone for most part. Harry was worried that none of his friends had tried to make contact with him over the past few days. That they cared about him was more than apparent to Harry from the way they had come to his rescue. But their current silence mystified him. Was Dumbledore keeping his friends' letters away? Did he want to isolate Harry? Or had his friends, fearing that they might give themselves away, had chosen to remain silent at the moment? These questions plagued Harry, and he had no answer at all.

On the fourth day of his confinement in Hogwarts, Harry finally received contact from one of his friends. Millicent, using the mirror given her by Daphne, contacted him. After some usual pleasantries and questions, Harry inquired, "How are the rest of our crowd? How are Sakarbal and Hermione? They were in bad shape last I saw them?"

Millicent answered, "I've no idea. I can't reach any of them either. Daph, Morag and Sak are not answering their mirrors or floo calls. The only one I've been able to reach is Justin."

Harry frowned, "Surely, nothing's gone wrong Daph or Sak?"

Millicent shrugged, "Don't think anything really bad's happened to any of them. I would've heard if it had."

It was cold comfort, but that was all was available at the moment. Harry sighed, and then filled in Millicent about what had occurred since he had been rescued. Millicent heard him out and finally whistled, "You've had some adventure. Say, are you coming to Diagon Alley any time? You need to buy the books."

Harry nodded, "Thought I might come out on my birthday, if Dumbledore allows me to go."

Millicent nodded, "That's good. Justin and I'll come over on your birthday. I'll see if I can get hold of any of the others too. Let me know if you're coming."

Harry nodded and signed off on that note.

---(Scene Break)---

On his birthday, Harry informed Dumbledore that he wished to go to Diagon Alley and get his books. Dumbledore, for a moment, looked as if he might bargain with Harry for that privilege, but on second thoughts, made no objection. He allowed him to go there accompanied by Prof. McGonagall. The headmaster's preparations, for what they were worth, had been made. He was under no illusions about what was forthcoming in the High Council. The vote would be close, but the Supreme Mugwump was quite confident of pulling off his victory. After all, any Dark side pureblood that Narcissa cared to choose could be defeated. If Minerva chose to pick up the gauntlet for Harry, then he had other ways of dealing with her. There was no point antagonising Harry any more than necessary. Also, it would be a good idea for the boy to see in the High Council the futility of fighting the headmaster's iron grip around his life.

In Diagon Alley, Harry met Justin and Millicent in Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour and the trio had a good time, chatting about things. There was no further news about any of the others of Harry's group. Harry was troubled, and worried, but there was precious little he could do. They had all sent letters to Daphne, Susan and the others, but there was no answer. They could only hold their souls in patience and wait now.

The shopping expedition was mostly uneventful. They ran into a rather popular author, Gilderoy Lockhart, who announced his appointment to the _Defence Against the Dark Arts _class in Hogwarts that year. Harry was dragged by the fop for a few photo ops, but then the Boy Who Lived escaped and they spent much of the time in the _Flourish and Blotts_. When they were in the shop, they ran into the Weasleys. Harry was more than a little angry with Arthur Weasley for raiding the Malfoy Manor and forcing him to leave the place, so he simply turned away from them, and Arthur Weasley did not try to speak to him either, probably embarrassed at what Harry might say. The Malfoys were there as well, and Harry waved to Lucius and Draco and received a gracious nod in return from the father and son. There was further fracas, as Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy bandied fisticuffs and ended up with cut lips and blackened eyes. Harry went over to ensure that the Malfoys were okay, and on being assured of that, simply turned away from the shop.

A little red headed girl from the Weasley group repeatedly tried to catch Harry's attention in _Flourish and Blotts_, but Harry kept ignoring her. Finally, as they were leaving the shop, the youngest Weasley actually ran out and introduced herself to Harry. What Harry would have said to that became academic, as at that very moment, Justin hailed him to point out something and he simply walked past the expectant girl to see what Justin had found. Had he turned back, he would have seen a terrifying amount of frustration and anger on the face of the youngest Weasley girl.

As they parted for the day, both Justin and Millicent promised to be at his guardianship trial the next day and wished him luck for it. All in all, it had been a quiet birthday for Harry, the very reverse of the bombastic celebrations of the previous year.

---(Scene Break)---

The next day, Harry was in front of the High Council. Lucius Malfoy, being the Grand Sorcerer of the High Council, had managed to do Harry and Narcissa one favour. Citing the sensitivity of the case, and the need for secrecy about Harry Potter, he had sealed all applications for Harry's guardianship making it clear that the claimants would be disclosed only on the day of the decision itself. No one, not even Dumbledore, knew who had claimed Harry's guardianship. Then, during the hearing, the High Council would vote for the best guardian from the set of claimants.

The entire visitors gallery was packed, the press was present in full force, the Lords and Ladies of the realm were seated opposite the seat that Harry would occupy for the hearing, and Lucius Malfoy was at the head of the Chamber in an ornate chair that resembled a throne. Sharp at the hour named, Harry was led in by Albus Dumbledore, who then moved into the seat for his own family.

Lucius Malfoy completed the preliminaries of the trial and then opened the claims. He announded, "There are only two claimants for the guardianship of Mr. Harry Potter." Looking down at the parchment before him, he read out, "Our first claimant is Lady Augusta Longbottom."

A tall, old, formidable looking witch in a vulture topped hat rose to indicate that she wished to press her claim.

Lucius Malfoy's lip curled, as he continued, "Our second claimant is ...."

---(Author's Notes)---

Do try to guess who the second claimant is. Hint: It is someone who is on the Light side, but one who is not a lackey of Dumbledore (at least in this story and its prequel).

Apologies to all my readers for the unseemly delay. This chapter was a real nightmare to write. There are two place holders in it and more importantly, I wanted to get the story going again, rather than get bogged down in the details before the trial. Consequently, I have skipped the Diagon Alley events somewhat. Most of the canon events, bar Harry going to Knockturn Alley and overhearing the Malfoys occurs here.


	7. The Guardian

**The Ten That Were Taken – 7**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I am merely playing in the world created by JKR.

**The Guardian**

Lucius Malfoy's lip curled as he continued, "Our second claimant is...." The dramatist in Lucius caused him to pause for a few seconds, surveying the gathered spectators, waiting for the suspense to take hold of the audience. Everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting for the announcement. Seeing that he had everyone's attention, the Grand Sorceror continued, "Our second claimant is Lady Emmeline McKinnon-Vance."

There was loud hubbub at her. The idea that Emmeline would contest against Lady Augusta was preposterous to most people. After all, had not the two led the Light side against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters bravely and with elan? What had happened to set the duo at odds with each other? True, Emmeline, after the death of her husband, Alexander, and her sister, Marlene and her family, had withdrawn from politics mostly, occupying herself only with the interests of non-human Light creatures and the interests of St. Mungo's hospital. But for her to come out openly against another Light family that had fought with distinction was shocking to the seasoned veterans of the Light. But it was there and they could not refute it. Everyone was whispering madly to their neighbours.

In truth, Emmeline had been extremely surprised when Minerva had told her of what had been happening to Harry. Further, there could be no masking the truth with Emmeline – Minerva had told the stately head of the House McKinnon everything, including the actions of Harry's friends and the mysterious deaths of the Dursleys. Minerva had then spoken of the course being suggested by Narcissa. Emmeline was aghast at the actions of Harry and his friends. How could Harry trust Rosiers, Greengrasses and Malfoys? Was he insane? For them – at least for the adults – Harry was just a tool for a job. Her lip tightened, as she determined to guide the son of her old friend through the snake pit of Wizarding politics. Harry Potter, whether he liked it or not, was set to be a very important figure in the Wizarding world.

Emmeline's sharp mind had already caught on the perils of the schemes of both Albus and Narcissa. Albus was preparing the boy for some role he had in mind. Merlin alone knew what that old man's brain had conceived now. For Narcissa, Harry was a superb weapon to divide the Light, unite the purebloods under Harry's banner, while she guided him down the path she wanted him to go. Neither of them really gave a fig about Harry Potter.

Emmeline Vance's mind had travelled into the past, a past when she and Barty Crouch had supported James Potter's bid to become the Grand Sorcerer of the High Council, against the wishes of Albus Dumbledore. James had been a brilliant political schemer, and what was more important, he had the respect of most of the purebloods, even those who were aligned with the Dark Lord. Had he lived, had he become the Grand Sorcerer of the High Council, it was conceivable that the previous war would not have become as destructive as it did. But he had been forced into hiding, the war had raged on and it had brought magical Britain to the verge of ruin. No – it would never do to leave Harry in the hands of either Narcissa Malfoy or Albus Dumbledore. Consequently, Minerva and Emmeline had spent the last few days trying to consolidate their position and shore up their votes in the High Council. And they had come up with a workable plan, that, with Narcissa's aid, might just succeed.

Dumbledore had slumped back in his seat at Lucius Malfoy's pronouncement. This was sending all his calculations awry. Narcissa had struck a blow that he had not expected at all. It was brilliant – she had divided the Light camp against itself. He quietly surveyed the room and swiftly made calculations. The major problem of the High Council was that the number of votes assigned to each family was based on property qualifications – a relic from the Roman times. The top ten noble families in the High Council were deemed the Most Noble and Ancient Houses. These were the wizarding elite, the best and most successful of the wizarding world. The wiliest politicians and the best administrators usually came from this group. And this bloc controlled an inordinately large portion of the vote.

The Camerons, with sixteen votes, the Malfoys, with twelve, the Dumbledores with eleven, the Blacks with ten, the Averys with nine, the McKinnons with eight, the Marchbanks and Crouches with six apiece, the Hampdens and the Parkinsons with five apiece controlled eighty eight of the total of two hundred votes in the High Council. And here, Dumbledore was at a very serious disadvantage.

He knew he could not count on the Camerons, who would likely remain neutral. The Camerons had a policy of magisterial neutrality and they rarely stepped into disputes. They sought to observe and moderate, rather than involve themselves in squabbles, save at the uttermost end of need when their world itself seemed at peril. Narcissa already commanded the votes of the Malfoys, the Averys, and the Parkinsons. In this matter, where Harry was concerned, Regulus Black would likely side with his cousin, and support Narcissa. Emmeline's defection had been a disastrous blow to Dumbledore. For the healer had not only taken the eight votes of her family, but would also likely take the six votes of the Crouches with her. Barty Crouch and Emmeline Vance were very close friends from the days of the first war, when she had supported his hardline policies. The stern and unbending head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation would likely support her claim now, reciprocating her goodwill. That left Dumbledore only with the votes of his own family, and that of the Marchbanks and Hampdens. He had counted on being outclassed thirty eight to thirty six. Now, he was going to be outvoted fifty to twenty two.

The wily old warlock glanced at the right side of the Chamber where the next fifteen families – the Noble and Ancient families – were seated. Comprising of the Potters, the Rosiers, the Greengrasses, the Longbottoms, the Lestranges, the Wilkes, the Rookwoods, the McGonagalls, the MacDougals – all of whom controlled four votes apiece, and the Spinnets, the Selwyns, the Ogdens, the Bones, the Notts, and the MacMillans who controlled three votes apiece, these were usually the specialists, with most of the families specialising in one branch of magic. These were families who had generated the best researchers, potion makers, the enchanters, the healers, artists, quidditch players and academicians. They all had their lines of speciality and they preferred to focus on their branch of magic. Except for those whose passion was Light magic, Dumbledore had ended up offending most of these, with his desire to control their research into everything he deemed dangerous. This was the group that had provided both Voldemort and the Ministry with the most dangerous and most competent followers and aurors respectively. With the fall of Voldemort, those who had aligned with that creature had been mostly lacking direction and politically neutral, but in this matter, they would invariably throw in their lot with Narcissa, if only to see Dumbledore taken down a peg or two.

Dumbledore made some rapid calculations. Here, the Potter seat was empty and so that vote was not going to be cast. Of the remaining forty eight votes, he could only count on the votes of the Ogdens, the Longbottoms, the Spinnets and the MacMillans. Hopefully, Amelia, given her animosity towards the Malfoys, might – just might – choose to vote for him. He was not sure. In the best case, that would give him sixteen votes, with the other thirty four going to Narcissa.

Finally, the headmaster looked at the left, where the twenty five Noble houses were seated. These were the ones who were mostly newly raised nobles, and many of them had been raised to nobility for their services during the last war against Voldemort. At the end of the war, Dumbledore had ensured that most of his loyal followers had been awarded with titles. The bulk of this group was completely loyal to Dumbledore, but there was also sprinkling of Fudge loyalists there. Dumbledore was sure of getting thirty five of the forty five votes, with only Crabbe and Rowle with four votes between them voting for Narcissa. The rest would remain neutral.

Assuming his calculations worked out, he would be outclassed seventy three to eighty eight, with the Ministry votes left to be counted There were thirteen Ministry votes. The twelve Department heads and the Minister of Magic each got a vote. Even if the Chief Warlock won all the thirteen votes, Narcissa would still romp home two votes to spare. And Narcissa was certainly going to get the votes of the head of the Department of Magical Charms, and the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, if no one else's. No – he had to get back some of the votes he was on the verge of losing, or his control of Harry would be finished for good. Even worse, a defeat of this magnitude would shock his entire power base. That could never be allowed.

Dumbledore's original strategy had been to pin down Narcissa to near parity in the votes among the Most Noble and Ancient Houses and offset any advantage she gained among the Noble and Ancient Houses, utilising his advantage among the Noble Houses and the Ministry votes. But Emmeline's defection had changed all that.

Augusta, flabbergasted that she was facing Emmeline in the contest for the custody of Harry Potter, burst out, "Emmeline! What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

The stately witch, wrapped in her green shawl, spoke regally and quietly, "Doing what I should have done eleven years ago, Augusta. I let down Lily and James by bowing to Albus' assurances that Harry would be well protected at the Dursleys. I won't fail them again."

"Emmeline! No!" whispered Augusta savagely, clutching at the healer's arm. "You're being misled! It isn't like you to ally yourself with those who cost you everything!"

"You are in error, Augusta," responded Emmeline icily, gently prying herself free. "I have allied myself with no one. I am merely doing the best for a child who sought my aid." Her eyes scanned the Most Ancient and Noble families and fastened on the old headmaster, as she continued, "Something that others seem to have failed at!"

This indictment of his abilities by one he had counted his ally until that moment did not augur well for Dumbledore. He rose ponderously from his chair and spoke lugubriously, "Emmeline, little is accomplished by recounting what you account my failure. If I have failed in protecting Harry now, please remember that I have been successful in protecting him for the past eleven years."

"And yet, Albus, you were not around when the boy needed you desperately. He was forced to fend for himself, flee for his life and his guardians are dead. Further, it is obvious that he needs an adult witch or wizard to guide him during an age when every child needs a guide. You have failed to give it to him. And in all this, has it occurred to you to ask Harry what he wants? He is old enough to know what he wants, after all!" There was commotion at Emmeline's cold remarks. The contemptuous indictment of the self appointed Leader of the Light was sending shock waves among the seated members and spectators alike.

Lucius rapped the gavel on his desk. "Silence, please. Let us observe the decorum of the House." The hubbub subsided at this. Lucius Malfoy continued smoothly, "Perhaps, Augusta, you should make your case for the custody of Harry Potter?"

Directed thus, Augusta, although flustered by the fact that she was facing Emmeline McKinnon-Vance and not a renowned Dark family as her challenger, mounted the podium reserved for the speakers. Composing herself with an effort, she spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to decide the guardian for Harry Potter. Lily and James were both close friends of my son, and I have had the honour of hosting them several times. My grandson is a classmate of Harry Potter, and I am sure Harry will benefit not only from the guidance of an adult, but also be able to enjoy the company of a child of his own age, who will be a brother to him in all but blood." Augusta mopped her brow, and proceeded, "Albus Dumbledore has been helping me enormously in preparing for the protection of Harry Potter. The very fact that we are having this proceeding indicates how much Harry Potter requires protection, and we all know that Dumbledore has achieved great success in that feat for the last twelve years. I would caution you all against reading too much into the recent unfortunate deaths of the guardians of Harry Potter."

Shooting a nasty look at Narcissa, lady Augusta continued, "Interested parties have used these ghastly events to impugn the ability and sincerity of the man who has protected Harry and much of the Wizarding world for the last eleven years, but please remember, Lords and Ladies, that the auror reports have been inconclusive and there is no evidence that Dumbledore failed Harry Potter in any way. Perhaps, those who claim to have saved Harry Potter should explain their involvement in this business in the first place. How did they reach Harry Potter? Why did the choose to extract merely Harry Potter, and not his muggle relatives? Why did they make no attempt to inform the Ministry, or this House, of the danger that threatened Harry? And finally, why did they not even bother to inform the Ministry or Harry's magical counsellor of Harry's whereabouts after the deaths of the Dursleys? It was only by chance that Arthur Weasley stumbled upon Harry Potter. What was their intention and indeed, when, if at all, did they plan to inform us about Harry and his location? Should we not choose as Harry's guardian someone who prefers principle to expediency? All these questions need to be asked and answered, and it were premature to be carried away by insinuations that others succeeded where Dumbledore failed."

She sighed, and continued, "The deaths of the Dursleys are very regrettable, but their sacrifice and Dumbledore's ability have ensured that Harry Potter is among us today, alive and well. Without Albus Dumbledore, I shudder to think what might have transpired and it is absolutely clear to me that his concerns about the welfare are extremely important and his aid in protecting the Boy-Who-Lived vital."

The old woman looked directly at Harry, "Lily and James were very dear to me, Harry. I will do my best for you if you choose me as your guardian."

As she stepped down from her podium, Narcissa rose from her chair, "Milord, I claim the right of response to the remarks of Lady Augusta."

Lucius looked at her, "The House recognises Lady Malfoy's right."

Narcissa, full of grace, mounted the podium reserved for the speakers, "Milord Grand Sorcerer, and my esteemed colleagues, the purpose of this meeting here today is to determine the guardians of Harry Potter, but speakers have questioned my role in this unhappy matter." She threw back her head and continued, proudly, "However, let me make it quite clear that standing here as the representative of the House Malfoy, as I have the honour to do, I am in no way standing in the dock as the accused party. On the contrary, I stand here as an accuser on behalf of a young boy, who was left to fend for himself against savage murderers, who roasted the remainder of his family. I stand here as an accuser of all those evil forces which in their inherent cowardice and abject craven attitude see blameless bystanders and innocents – yes, even women and children – a legitimate target for their evil intentions. I stand here as an accuser of all witches and wizards, that because of evil design or lack of moral backbone, have collaborated with these bloodthirsty murderers. I stand here as an accuser of all those in authority throughout this country, who, for reasons of cynical expediency, have failed to protect Harry Potter from the evil machinations that brought about the unhappy demise of his kith and kin. In so doing, they have themselves become accomplices."

She continued haughtily, "Let me set the record correct. Harry Potter, returning from his school, was shadowed by those he believed dangerous. He was worried and rightly so. So whom could he approach? What were the poor boy's options for his safety? Muggles who did not understand the degree of the peril that beset him? A headmaster who made no arrangements for Harry to contact him in an emergency? A `great' wizard who had not even deigned to delegate the task of watching over the Boy-Who-Lived to anyone in his absence? A man who left the poor child ignorant of whom to contact in the Ministry if things were to prove threatening to him? What indeed was Harry Potter to do?"

There was a deafening silence at her cold contempt. Narcissa, seeing that she was being able to bend the House with her speech, surged ahead, "Harry Potter was forced to rely on his own wits – for it was his observation that correctly identified the peril in which he lay. And to counter it, he had only his own brains and initiative to depend on. He turned to the one place where he was sure of getting aid. He looked to his friends, people who have wished him well at every turn over the past year he has been in the Wizarding world, those who have proved their affection for him by helping alleviate the pain of his transition into the Wizarding world, witches and wizards who have helped him keeping his own concerns in view, those who have shared their knowledge regarding his situation with him freely and whom he has honoured with his own confidences. Harry Potter turned to those he knew he might depend on. We, his friends and well wishers, are glad and proud to announce – we have not failed him!"

Narcissa continued, cold cutting contempt dripping towards Augusta and Dumbledore, "Lady Augusta has raised the question why we – that is to say, Harry's friends – did not share our concerns with this House. Lady Augusta must be aware that she herself, for the last ten years, has proved her `benevolent solicitude' towards Harry by conspicuously ignoring him at every turn. She has never spoken to him personally even once, I believe. Lady Augusta must also be aware that, for the last ten years, Harry's friends have been requesting his introduction to our world, insisting that it is inappropriate to keep him with muggles and denied contact with our world. For ten years, we have been outvoted and our concerns have been brushed aside because of the machinations of a man who nearly lost us the Boy-Who-Lived. We are used to cynicism in this august House, but Lady Augusta's cynical question why we did not share our suspicions about Harry's well-being, when she knows in advance that she would have dismissed our complaints without regard to the substance of our claim is, we submit, the very height of cynicism."

More than one person on the Light side was fidgeting uncomfortably under the lash of Narcissa's tongue. The wily and elegant Malfoy matriarch knew how to make people squirm. She finished her speech, "Lady Augusta also wished that we had elected principle over expediency. What principles are we talking about? Principles that were reflected in this grim recital of murder and arson? Or the principles that were professed in the macabre spectacle of assassins waging a `heroic' war against a child? If this House wishes to discuss principles, we are ready. But let us not be selective about those principles."

"Harry Potter has proved capable of defending himself. He has realised whom he can trust. Let this House honour Harry's courage and resourcefulness by allowing him to choose his guardians. After all, his judgement has proved more accurate than that of people who profess to care for him, but are conspicuous by their absence whenever he requires their assistance!"

Narcissa's speech had been greeted by a loud applause from the Dark side, and those aligned with her. The Light, however, looked distinctly uncomfortable. Too many questions were around, and they had not come out of this business with honours.

Emmeline then mounted the podium to press her claim. Her speech was characteristic of her – short, terse and to the point. "Harry Potter is more than capable of judging his needs for himself, Last year, he proved his courage and judgement more than once and in emergencies, keeping his wits about him. Albus Dumbledore knows what I speak of."

Dumbledore averted his eyes and Emmeline continued, "He has chosen to trust me. I am honoured to reciprocate that trust. He sought my guardianship, because he knows that I will strive to keep him safe, while respecting his choices. Let this House honour Harry Potter's abilities by respecting his judgement and allowing him to decide what he needs." The galleries were all watching expectantly, the press was in raptures – after all, it was not everyday that they got to observe the guardianship vote of Harry Potter.

Dumbledore had hurried across the room towards Augusta, as Emmeline concluded her speech and made her way to her seat. As the stately witch took her seat, Lucius Malfoy spoke, "Harry Potter, do you wish to say anything before this House votes on the best choice for your guardian?"

Dumbledore had noted with dismay that Emmeline's defection and Narcissa's speech had left many of his supporters dumbfounded. The open division between two reputed Light side purebloods, with his own allies announcing their lack of confidence in him would be disastrous for his reputation and standing. He had a choice now. He could lose gracefully for the moment, and return to the war later, or he could be beaten openly and lose immense face. He whispered something quickly to Augusta. Augusta looked blankly at him, but Dumbledore simply shook his head, as if to say that the day was lost. As Harry rose from his chair to speak, Dumbledore, seeing the catastrophic damage that would done to his cause if Harry publicly announced that he mistrusted the wily old headmaster, intervened, "I believe, Grand Sorcerer, that given Harry's own wishes in the matter, Augusta wishes to withdraw from the contest. She will gladly yield to Emmeline."

There was loud cheering at this. Harry Potter had won a redoubtable victory, thanks to Prof. McGonagall and Narcissa Malfoy, not to mention Emmeline Vance. He walked across the Chamber and spoke softly to Narcissa, Minerva and Emmeline who were coming over to meet him, "Thank you, all of you." The voice had come from the bottom of Harry's heart.

Over their shoulders, he could see Justin, and Millicent hurrying towards him.

---(Scene Break)---

The next few weeks were the best of Harry's life, save for the fact that his absent friends still had made no contact with him. Emmeline was a strict and severe witch, but very fair. She helped Harry adapt himself to the new surroundings. The strict healer had shown him around in St. Mungo and the Ministry, and introduced him to Mr. Crouch. She had also showed him around her estate, which essentially acted as a preserve for strange magical beasts and got him to meet with the representative of the creatures allied with the McKinnons, namely the phoenix. The resident phoenix, Bobalux [1], had eyed him closely and then given a trill that sent a surge of peace and confidence in Harry. However, his scar had also given a painful twinge when the phoenix had trilled softly.

The McKinnon library was fantastic, comparable to the Hogwarts library in size and quality. Further, the library was oriented heavily towards Light magic and its powers. Harry had spent much of his time inside the library, familiarising himself with the McKinnons and their special types of magic. Emmeline also, under her guidance, had Harry learn the school work of the coming year, and helped him with potions, in particular, a subject in which, thanks to Snape's bullying, he had not sufficient ability.

Soon the day to return to Hogwarts arrived and Harry, accompanied by Emmeline, was on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. It was here that Harry was first able to meet with his old crowd. Daphne, Sak and Tony were there, and they were soon joined by Hermione, Susan and Morag. Millicent and Justin also arrived, so Harry was happy to see that his old group was back. Emmeline hugged Harry and wished him luck for the coming year, before the train left, while his friends congratulated Harry on his new guardian. Harry was glad that none of them seemed to have suffered permanently from the mission to rescue him. It really warmed the cockles of his heart.

They did not talk much until they were on the train itself and the nine secured a compartment for themselves. To everyone's surprise, Sakarbal muttered a soft silencing spell, followed by a magic disrupting spell, creating a safe zone for them to speak. When the others looked at him in surprise, he explained in his cool, dry voice, "By now, Dumbledore will likely have figured out what we did. He will also know that we've not been able to speak together until now. If I know anything at all, he has this entire train being monitored to listen to what we'll have to say."

"And how did you learn the spell?" questioned Anthony.

"Being locked up in your library gives you plenty of time to study, Tony," chuckled Rosier wryly.

"So Dumbledore can't listen to our conversation now?" inquired Hermione.

"The spell I performed is a silencing ward protected by a magic distorter. All magical monitors will have difficulties working in this environment," explained Rosier, neatly dropping into his professor mode. Rosier anticipated Harry's unasked question neatly, continuing, "I don't think we can do this in Hogwarts. There's too much magic in there."

Harry nodded, and they began exchanging notes about how they had spent the summer, apart from doing the chores assigned them as their punishment for their involvement in Harry Potter's rescue.. Apart from Hermione, who after being threatened with withdrawal from Hogwarts, had managed to convince her parents to send her back, thanks to some help from Prof. McGonagall, all of them had spent most of their time with their fields of specialisation. The enforced isolation had only accentuated their concentration and focus. They all were now returning better wizards and witches, more knowledgeable and capable. Harry tried to apologise to them for getting them in trouble inadvertently, but they waved it away and assured him that they did not hold him responsible in any way.

The mood had however turned sombre and move away from it, Harry began to narrate his experiences with Emmeline. He told them of the McKinnon estate and then spoke of how he had met the phoenix.

"So how did the phoenix react to you, Harry?" Millicent was inquisitive.

"Seemed happy to see me. Trilled at me and it made me feel peaceful." Almost as an afterthought, he continued, "My scar aches whenever the phoenix trills, though."

"Your scar aches when a phoenix trills?" Morag's face was unwontedly serious.

Harry nodded, and Morag muttered, "That's surprising."

"Why?" The question had come from Anthony.

"Phoenixes are the most powerful Light creatures, Tony," returned Morag thoughtfully. "It's said that their very presence can cause pain to dark creatures."

Daphne added helpfully, "Phoenix song is used as a remedy to those who have been exposed to the _cruciatus _and other paincurses. It is superb to soothe nerves and a powerful antidote to dark magic."

"Aye," nodded Morag. "More important, though, is why does the scar ache I've never heard of phoenix song actually causing dark magic to induce pain."

Harry began, "Voldemort ...", when he heard a knock on the door. Harry looked around and saw that everyone was as surprised at the interruption as he was. After all, none of them encouraged visitors outside their own circle and they were a self-sufficient and completely self-contained group. Nevertheless, astonished as he was, Harry rose and unlocked the door, and everyone looked expectantly. Ginny Weasley stood in the doorway. Seeing Harry with an entire bunch of his friends, she was embarrassed and giving a quick squeak, turned and ran back down the corridor.

Harry watched her disappear and wondered, "What was that all about?"

Just as she turned around the corner, Ginny heard a voice remark coldly, "Really, who cares? If she wants something, she'll be back." She gritted her teeth. These `friends' were really monopolising Harry's attention.

There was nothing more to be said. Ginny's appearance had broken the train of thought that Harry and his friends had been going down. The others began narrating their summer experiences and the friends had an uneventful journey. At length, Harry and his group all alighted at Hogsmeade station and took the carriages to the school. The new school year was just about to begin.

---(Scene Break)---

At the same time the students alighted from the school train, Dumbledore and Snape were both closeted in the headmaster's office. Severus spoke maliciously, "Looks like your little whelp slipped its leash, Albus?"

"For the moment," returned the Chief Warlock composedly. "We're down for the moment, but not out."

"And what do we do now?" whispered Snape.

"I think we'll need to wait for developments before considering a plan, Severus. It is time to realise that we've been beaten. We need to rebuild, and strengthen ourselves. Narcissa, today, is in a stronger position than she had ever been in the last ten years. Combined with Emmeline and Harry's friends, Harry has a very firm power base, whether he realises it or not. We need to weaken that before we can do anything."

The wily old manipulator continued, "The only good thing coming from all this is that Fudge is more than a little frightened. He's terrified that Narcissa might use her power base to topple him, particularly given the missing letter she sent. If we play our cards right, we can get him under our influence completely."

"What about Potter and his friends?" inquired Snape breathlessly. He could not take his mind off the offspring of James Potter for long.

"I am keeping Harry isolated in the East wing, which is being readied for him and his friends. The Board agreed, given Harry's special security considerations, that the keeping Harry in a separate wing would help matters."

"So we nip away at Potter's power base, both inside the school and outside?"

"That is what we shall do, Severus," nodded the old man.

---(Author's Notes)---

I am rather astonished by the continued insistence in fanon that Amelia Bones is a politically powerful witch, with plenty of clout to take on the Minister, when all the evidence is to the contrary. That she is an honourable woman, fair and unbiased, and probably a good auror and a very capable witch, I have no doubt. But what evidence do we see of Amelia asserting herself in policy matters? Where is the proof that she even prepared for Voldemort, when Harry and Dumbledore were insisting that he was back? Au contraire, the evidence, judging from the state of the Ministry, is that she, like Fudge, whether it was because she could not do much or because she was in denial too, sat back and did precious little. Further, we see Cornelius Fudge taking over most law keeping operations himself (witness his arrest of Hagrid, his involvement in the Sirius Black affair, etc). All these were Amelia Bones' core concerns and yet she is nowhere to be seen in these events. My theory is that she was a very good auror and an honourable woman, but a political lightweight, who had not the power to stop Cornelius Fudge's policies and his usurpation of her functions.

The other insistence that I feel puzzling is the reverence accorded the Longbottoms. A recurrent theme is the contention that Augusta Longbottom would take on Dumbledore for the sake of Harry Potter. We have Neville himself saying that Augusta cancelled out the subscription for the _Daily Prophet_ because **Dumbledore** said that Voldemort was back and the _Daily Prophet_ was trashing him and that statement. The evidence indicates that she is a Dumbledore loyalist, rather than a woman who would fight Dumbledore for Harry. Both these ideas are going to be examined in my story.

By the way, do guess where the inspiration for Narcissa's speech comes from. Clue: A brilliant piece of rhetorical speech in the UN.

[1] A tribute to an author in fanon, whose stories I have enjoyed.


	8. Future in the Past?

**The Ten That Were Taken – 8**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I am simply playing in the world created by JKR.

**Future in the Past?  
**

McGonagall had seen that her charges were less than challenged by the second year curriculum. They were bored silly with most of the subjects, and they helped each other pick up the necessary knowledge that they had not yet mastered, thanks the each others' specialities. McGonagall, therefore, saw fit to push them forward by not letting them wither away their talents. Also, freed from her responsibilities as the Head of Gryffindor, she now had enough time to bestow more attention to her new charges, whom she could develop further.

It was about two weeks after the reopening of the classes that McGonagall first addressed her new house – the House Potter, as it was nicknamed. She spoke of how they were far ahead of their fellow students, and began setting a new and more rigorous curriculum for them. She herself took the lead in teaching them more than was taught to their colleagues. Further, after Harry had told her of his encounter with Voldemort the previous year, she was painfully conscious that the like could happen again. That bit of information had shaken Minerva more than she would care to admit. Therefore, she had taken it on herself to train Harry and his friends as much as she could. And Minerva being Minerva, she was pushing them to the limit of their endurance and skill, getting out of them as much as she could and her students, being both brilliant and diligent, were more than capable of taking what she was throwing at them. Another motivation for Minerva was that she had seen their capabilities and she was intent on moulding them, and Harry in particular, in her own image. And the elderly transfiguration mistress had reason to be hopeful. Hermione was in awe of her, Harry already looked up to her, and Susan, Justin, and Millicent were at least more than respectful of her, while Sakarbal, Daphne and Morag respected her abilities, both as a transfiguration mistress and a teacher.

Of course, there was the fact that House Potter had its own motivation. Harry's information about the battles for his guardianship had shaken them. It was clear that the purebloods, at least, saw more than a mere battle for the custody of a boy who could be used as a figurehead. Harry had been marked as a child and he would have his own reputation to live up to. It was clear that the battles would determine the fate of Harry Potter, and consequently, themselves, since they had chosen to attach their fortunes to that of Harry Potter. For good or for ill, they were tied to him, and they would not have preferred it any other way.

-(Scene Break)-

The first few weeks went by without much event. Harry and his friends, consigned to a small private tower in the eastern side of the school, went about their school business with their usual thoroughness. Things seemed normal, or as normal as may be in the school of magic. McGonagall was a little more tender towards Harry and his friends – after all, she was their head of house and she took her responsibilities very seriously – and Snape was sourer than ever, taking off points from Harry and his friends for all and sundry reasons, but none of this merited much mention.

The only events worthy of mention were the classes of Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry had never imagined that anyone could be as self absorbed as the foppish fool. When the clown had given a test on the various habits and preferences of Lockhart, he had managed to flummox even the really studious and diligent ones in his study group, with the exception of Hermione Granger, who had hung on to every word of the celebrated author's books. For three days, Rosier, Greengrass, Goldstein and MacDougal had growled and hissed at the poor grades they had earned in the test, besides dropping many hints, threats and promises of an extensive course of torture for the idiot, should they ever meet the man in a dark alley. Even the idiot's release of a bunch of Cornish pixies that had wrecked the entire classroom more efficiently than a whirlwind had failed to restore their good humour.

There was a further source of irritation for some of the students in Harry's group. The headmaster had informed Harry and his friends that, for their own sakes, they should not expose themselves too much to the rest of the school, and must refrain from playing Quidditch, which was too uncontrolled and dangerous for the Boy-Who-Lived. While some like Morag, Sakarbal, Daphne and Hermione had not even cared about that particular ban, others like Harry, Susan and Justin were more than a little annoyed and had spent a lot of time stalking around angrily and muttering and cursing. But these events, annoying as they were, were hardly a cause for concern.

The first sign of oddity came with three days before Halloween. That evening, Harry, Anthony and Morag had taken a walk in the one of the less used areas of the school, when they ran into the ghost of Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, in a high dudgeon, muttering angrily about something. Curious, Harry inquired him about the cause of his unhappiness and the ghost fell into a rant about how he had been denied admission to a Headless hunt. The ghost even read out the letter of rejection he had received. Harry, who was genuinely nice to most people, ghosts included, politely queried, "Is there some way I could help?"

"Wha...? No, don't think so. Not unless ... well, no, I could not ask that."

Harry was amused to see a five hundred year old ghost flustered. He encouraged, "Come on, you can tell me. So what can I do?"

"Well – this Halloween is my five hundredth deathday. I was having a deathday party with ghosts from all over Britain. I wonder, Harry, ..." the ghost's voice trailed away. It was obvious he was embarrassed to ask of Harry what was in his mind.

"Yes, continue, please," prompted Harry once more.

"I was wondering if you could come to the deathday party, Harry. It would be an honour to have the Boy Who Lived there."

What Harry would have said was interrupted by Morag, who was truly excited at the idea of a deathday party. "Really, you're having ghosts from all over the country? Can they all enter Hogwarts? Is that safe?"

Nearly Headless Nick clarified, "Well, of course, the headmaster will have to approve of all the guests. I would never bring in any spirit who means harm to one of the students. Besides, there are wards around this castle that prevent any ghost with evil intentions from coming inside."

"So how come Peeves is around?" queried the interested Morag.

"Peeves has been tied to the ground of Hogwarts from a time before the founding of the school. He was here before the school was started, I think," explained Nick. "Short of completely destroying his spirit – which is something that is done only in an extreme emergency – there is no way of expelling him, since he is intimately tied to the magic of Hogwarts herself."

"Interesting," remarked Goldstein. The dark haired boy was interested in all things regarding enchantment of objects and warding was one facet of the world of enchantment. He continued curiously, "So whom exactly do the wards exclude?"

"Well, I believe that all harmful ghosts are excluded from Hogwarts. If there are ghosts who are relatives or ancestors of students or teachers, they are required to stay outside Hogwarts during the tenure of the student or teacher," returned Nick.

Harry asked, "So what have you planned for the evening?"

"Well, there will be a whole bunch of friends coming, apart from all the other ghosts of Hogwarts. We shall have a dinner for the ghosts and then there will be an orchestra. Finally, there will be a few games for the ghosts."

What Harry would have said became academic as Morag butted in at the moment. The Wilkes were a family that had long dabbled in necromantic spells, among other dark arts, and ghosts and their habits, consequently, were a curiosity for her. "That's fascinating. I've read about deathday parties and it's really rare for live humans to be invited." She looked at Harry, her eyes pleading that they accept the invitation. Harry interpreted her look correctly and smiled at Nick. "We'll be happy to come. Do you mind if we bring other friends of ours?"

"Any friend of yours is always welcome at the party," announced Nick grandly.

"Very well, then, we shall meet you on Halloween."

-(Scene Break)-

Harry and his friends were having a quiet discussion about the upcoming deathday party. The discussion had begun when Justin, hearing of the party, exclaimed, "Why on earth would anyone want to _celebrate_ their death day?"

Morag returned exasperatedly, "Have you never read anything about ghosts and why they are found?"

Justin shook his head, so the blond and quintessential Scottish girl brushed her hair from her eyes and began, "All ghosts are spirits of those who have unfinished business on earth. When death took them, their need to complete their work on earth was greater than the call of the otherworld. If they complete their work, they can leave for the world of the dead. Their deathday is the day they use to mark their resolve. A day when they prove that their will was stronger than the pull of death."

Hermione was engrossed by the explanation. "What unfinished business could keep a spirit?"

"Plenty of things," replied Morag. "For instance, in my own family, there was a Wilkes who died before her husband. She loved her husband too much and stayed on as a ghost until he too died and they could be reunited in death. Other times, it could be something less pleasant, like vengeance or hatred or something like that."

"That is interesting," returned Harry, who was listening to the conversation with rapt attention. "So why are there so many ghosts in Hogwarts?"

"Magic," answered Morag succinctly.

Harry was puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

"All ghosts need energy, Harry. Magic is their food. And Hogwarts, built on a very magical site, offers them enough ambient magic to feed on."

"So what happens if they don't feed on magic?" questioned Harry.

"They weaken. They can't die, being dead already, but they weaken and lose their powers greatly. In extreme cases, they cannot even move about," replied Morag.

"But why would anyone allow ghosts to come here?" questioned Justin.

"They are useful," replied Morag. "They keep an eye on things and help warn the headmaster of any danger to anyone. Being pure spiritual creatures, they have superb magical senses and can detect magical problems before anyone else. Also, they are useful as guides for first years and so on. All in all, they cost nothing and help quite a bit."

Harry thought for a moment and then asked, "Nearly Headless Nick – he's been here for five hundred years. Surely his `unfinished business' cannot have lasted this long?"

"Well, we don't know what's holding him back, Harry," pointed out Morag. "It could be something that can never be completed – in which case, he's stuck here."

"He's stuck here? There is nothing anyone can do to help him go to the other side?" inquired Justin.

"Well, for one thing, you can help them complete what's holding them back and then they'll leave the world," returned Morag. "For another, there's exorcism. But that's Potter's field, not mine?"

Harry was surprised, "My field?"

"Of course, your family specialises in exorcism, Harry," answered the equally astonished Daphne. Seeing Harry's blank look, she continued, "You didn't know that?"

Harry shook his head in mute denial, so Susan took up the story, "Yes, the Potters have been a very powerful light family, and they are famous for their powers of exorcism. It's partly in your blood, so you'd have some exorcism powers yourself."

"So what powers do I have?" inquired Harry curiously.

"No idea. Family powers are family secrets, Harry," answered Susan. She continued pensively, "I suggest you start studying your family history thoroughly. You'd probably find useful abilities there."

-(Scene Break)-

The deathday party of Nearly Headless Nick was certainly something worth watching, if only for the _outre_ display that it made. Nearly every tenet of life was overturned, from the mouldy and spoiled food that was provided for the ghosts to the weird orchestra that more resembled a dirge than anything else. Had it been a birthday party, or indeed any party of live humans, Harry reflected that almost every single action there would have been interpreted, at the very least, as extremely inauspicious. Ghosts from every part of Britain had come there, and some of them were openly displaying interest in Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and the conqueror of the Dark Lord. Another wry reflection that crossed Harry's mind was the his fame had not only overspread the world of mortals, but had also transcended the veil and extended to even the plane of ether.

His reflections occupying his mind, he had been unaware that his feet, of their own volition, had brought him to a solitary part of that area of the school where the deathday party was being held. His ruminations were brought to a pause by a ghost that called him by name. A tall pearly figure, wearing full wizarding robes and a high hat that would have been more in fashion in the late seventeenth century, moved to approach him. "Harry, I am Lord Tyndareus Black. I bring you a message."

"Yes, milord?" Harry's face was a mask of polite interest.

"A very simple message," the ghost repeated, as though it was enjoying the contents of the message that was being conveyed. "Your mother wishes to meet you tomorrow at midnight and asks that you meet her on the edge of the Forbidden Forest beyond Hagrid's hut."

"My mother?" exclaimed Harry loudly. It was indeed well for the young Potter scion that he was away from other ghosts and most of them were engrossed in listening to the weird screeching that passed for music, else everyone's attention would have focussed on him. His lip had fallen and his eyes were protruding, and he echoed once more, more softly this time, "My mother?"

"You heard me," returned the ghost, a malicious smile lighting up its lips.

Harry protested weakly and uncertainly, "But my mother is ..."

"Dead?" queried the ghost, with a cruel cackle. "Why yes, Potter, so am I, but I am speaking to you."

"So my mother is a ghost?" There was a touch of horror in Harry's voice.

The ghost clapped in mock appreciation. "Well done, Harry. You've finally got it."

Harry was slowly recovering his composure. His eyes still showed some of the haunted look, but his voice was more steady. "But why did she ... ah – the wards?"

The ghost applauded once more in mock appreciation, "I am glad your education standard has not fallen too low, Potter."

Harry was now becoming a bit suspicious. "Why now? After eleven years?"

"I don't know, Potter," replied the ghost with a superior air. "I have enough delicacy not to ask a lady such questions!"

Harry's suspicions were now fully conquering his amazement at the ghost's news. "How do I even know it is true? How do I know it is not some trap?"

The ghost sighed in apparent dismay, "It seems I gave you credit for too much brains." Seeing Harry's implacable look, the ghost raised his arms theatrically, "I could not come here if I desired you harm, Potter. The magic that protects this place would have prevented me from entering if I purposed aught to your hurt."

Having said his piece, the ghost had no reason to linger on and suffer more inquisition from Harry. He simply floated away, leaving Harry in a state of perplexity. For a long moment, Harry stared after the retreating ghost of the old noble. His first instinct was to run after the ghost and pursue his inquisition, but he curbed that impulse. The ghost had said all it had to say, and his logic told him that it would be useless, even perhaps counter-productive, to continue his questioning. He frowned

-(Scene Break)-

It was as they were returning to their part of the castle after the deathday party that Harry first heard the words `Rip ... tear ... kill' in a cold and utterly menacing voice. He immediately alerted his friends to the sound, but they had heard nothing. Indeed they seemed astonished that Harry had heard anything at all. Harry tried to follow the voice, with his friends in tow, but it only led the group to a scene where Mrs. Norris had apparently been killed and hung from a torch bracket, with a definitely sinister message scrawled beneath it. The message read `THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE!".

Harry and his friends were found at the scene of the crime, so to speak, by Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lockhart. They were taken to Lockhart's office along with Mrs. Norris. There, they were questioned and released as there was no proof that they had done anything wrong. The cat had been pronounced as petrified.

When they returned to their quarters, they had engaged in an impromptu discussion about the petrified cat and the message.

It degenerated into a confused babble, but Harry imposed his leadership and took charge. The last Potter had the leadership skills of his father and he could take control of a crowd quite effectively. He tackled the subject logically. "Let us list what we know so that when we get new data, we can fit it into proper form. Chronologically, the first extraordinary thing that happened tonight is the deathday party. There were hundreds of ghosts from outside that were here."

Susan wondered, "Is it a coincidence that the attack happened when there are so many ghosts were here? Or did they have something to do with it?"

"Ghosts did not write that message, Sue," pointed out Harry. "But it is possible, I suppose, that someone took advantage of their presence – in what way, we don't know – to carry out the attack."

The others nodded, and Harry proceeded, "The next was the voice that I heard in the upper corridor."

"Are you sure you heard it, Harry? I didn't hear anything," returned Justin. Harry saw slow nods from the others – only he had heard that voice.

Morag ventured a tentative explanation, "Harry, your family used to specialise in exorcism. You may have the ability to sense the feelings of ghosts, which none of us are capable of."

"Since none of you heard it, it is something only I seem capable of hearing. And according to Morag, it is probably something to do with my powers." His lips quirked and he continued, "So in knowing more about my powers, we shall know more about this voice. At least, this is a possibility that is worth investigating. So – how do I find out what powers I have?"

Susan answered for him, "Get your family's history books. By reading it carefully, you should be able to find out more about your family powers, and what is possible."

Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair, "I suppose I can ask Emmeline to send me some stuff about my family's past.." There was a moment's silence and then Harry continued, "We come to the attack itself. What petrified Filch's cat?"

"Permanent petrification of a subject", Morag explained, "is achieved by very dark and advanced spells. There is no way any student could have done it."

"Could it have been done from outside?" queried Harry. "Or would it need to be done from inside Hogwarts?"

"Well, there are various rituals that can petrify a subject," answered Rosier slowly, "but all of them are very complicated and take a lot of time. And really, Harry, why would anyone perform such a ritual on a cat?"

"Perhaps it was a trial?" surmised Susan. "Perhaps someone wanted to see if the trick would work?"

Hermione logically pointed out, "The explanation still does not answer why anyone should hang the cat on the torch bracket, nor the message beneath it. Besides," the muggleborn girl added, "if anyone did the ritual on the cat from outside as a trial, they would definitely not advertise their achievement by hanging the cat. Finally, the message, at least, had been written by someone from the inside."

"So what happens to the cat now?" asked Harry curiously.

"It is basically frozen," replied Daphne. "It will need to be restored by a very powerful potion – that is where the mandrakes come in. Making mandrake restorative draughts is a very tricky thing. Good thing Lockhart is not going to make it. He would likely poison someone."

"And that is another thing," frowned Harry. "Why is a famous author with a lot of money and fame keen to come to Hogwarts? And why did Dumbledore hire him in any case? The guy is a fraud."

"Well," answered Daphne, "teaching at Hogwarts has always been a prestigious position. If he is mad for more fame, then I can believe that he would accept the post."

"As for Dumbledore, that is easily answered Harry," smiled Susan. "Lockhart was the only applicant. No Defence teacher has lasted for more than a year in quite some time, and people are beginning to think it is jinxed. No one wants to apply for that post."

Harry did not seem completely satisfied with the answers, but shrugged, "But we are getting off the point, What about that message?"

Both Daphne and Millicent, being former Slytherins, were aware of the story of the chamber and related it to the others. "So what is Slytherin's monster?" inquired Goldstein.

No one had an answer to this, so they had to leave that alone. "And who is the heir of Slytherin?" inquired Justin.

"The Slytherin family has been extinct for quite a long time, Justin. I don't think there is anyone named Slytherin to be found in magical history after the 1500s," answered Goldstein thoughtfully.

"So how does one find the heir of Slytherin?" inquired Harry.

"Goodness knows," replied Susan. "It is hard enough when auntie has to deal with inheritance investigations of people who lived just a few years ago. With a family gone for hundreds of years ..."

Harry had a different question. "If Slytherin's monster was created to attack muggleborn, why was the cat attacked and left hung on the bracket?"

There were no answers to this either, so the discussion was basically at an end. There were suspects aplenty, but no evidence against anyone, and they decided to break up for the evening.

At this point, Harry should have spoken to his friends about the message he had got from the ghost. That message had been an unusual thing and honesty demanded that it be shared with his friends. Or perhaps even better, he should have talked about the message to Emmeline or McGonagall, both adults with a lot more knowledge and sense than he possessed. They knew more about ghosts than he did and would definitely have given him good advice. But something held him back. He had a real desire to see his mother, in whatever form, and this was his secret. Further, he feared disapproval from the others. Disapproval that what he was doing was dangerous. Fear that he might be prevented from seeing his mother. He would rather face the danger than not see his mother!

-(Scene Break)-

The next day, Harry scrawled a quick message to his adopted mother, Emmeline, about the attack and what he had heard just before the attack. He also requested some history books about his family, if she could salvage them from the Potter library.

That night, with the others in bed, Harry rose, wrapped his invisibility cloak around himself and tiptoed out of the room, without alerting anyone else. He made his way noiselessly out of the main door of the school and to the edge of the Forbidden point. Just beyond the edge of the wards, a solitary, pearly figure, with long hair was standing on a rise, silhouetted against the moon. Seeing Harry, she gave a nervous, shrill and high pitched laugh and hurried towards him, calling "Harry!"

"Mum!"

-(Author's Note)-

Okay, people, we have the beginning of a new sub plot. While reading Silens Cursor's story `Renegade Cause' – which I strongly recommend to my readers, by the way, since it is one of the best stories I have read – I was impressed with his idea of the lack of harmful ghosts inside Hogwarts. It set me thinking. How exactly does Hogwarts ensure that harmful ghosts are excluded. How does one even go about deciding what is a harmful ghost and what is not? Why are there so many ghosts inside Hogwarts? And finally, if a harmful ghost wanted to enter inside Hogwarts, how could the spirit accomplish it? All these ideas are going to be examined at length in this story.

And please don't jump to conclusions about the ghost of Lily Potter and its implications. She is not a deus-ex-machina hammer against Dumbledore or Fudge or anyone like that. While she does possess a bit of useful information about the events that led to the death of the Potters, she is also not aware of a number of things. Further, she is not going to be a very credible witness for reasons that you will see in the coming chapters. The Lily Potter sub plot is going to be developed in a very different direction.

As usual, all comments are welcome


	9. Past Imperfect, Future Tense

**The Ten That were Taken – 9**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I am merely playing in the world created by JKR.

**Past Imperfect, Future Tense**

"Harry! My baby! My child!" The ghost had flung herself on to Harry and being incorporeal, her arms passed right across him, which made him feel as if he had been dipped in ice water. However, Harry was not cognisant of the fact. The one overwhelming emotion as his mother murmured in his ear was that he had found his mother after all these years. His mother, be she flesh or spirit. He could scarcely believe that he had met her. After all these years, when he truly believed that he had no one to care for him, when he had believed himself alone in the world, he had found his mother and she was hugging him. And although he could not truly return her hug, his arms tightened around her incorporeal form, if such an expression could be used. All the while, his mother babbled incoherently in his ear, questioning him on his welfare.

At length, the questions and exclamations came to an end, and Harry gently disentangled himself and stepped back to take a good look at his mother. She looked like a monochrome negative of the photos he had seen of her, a middle sized woman with her thick, ghostly hair unkempt, and falling all over her shoulders. Her expression was one of fondness, but there was something else lurking in her eyes, something he could not fathom. He began tentatively, "Mum ... how", but the ghostly form of Lily Potter cut him off.

"Trapped!", she cried, in the same high pitched voice in which she had greeted him. "Trapped for eleven years! Shall I ever forget?"

Harry tried to cut in, "Whoa, mum! You're going too fast! Who trapped you? How?"

"Trapped!", she hissed again. "Imprisoned in that miserable ward in Privet Drive! For eleven years!" she sobbed, her ghostly tears were clearly visible as they streamed down her ethereal cheeks. "Trapped," she screamed, "while my poor baby slaved away for my wretched sister and her good-for-nothing husband, unable to help, unable to even talk to him! Can you imagine that fate?"

Harry tried to make sense of what his mother had said. He finally ventured, believing he had understood her aright. "Mum, why were you trapped there? How did it happen?"

Lily Potter hissed, "They trapped me! Me! After I had sacrificed myself for my child! After I had refused the call of death to stay back and care for my child! The nerve! How dare they?"

Harry interjected, "Are you saying Dumbledore imprisoned you in the ward in Privet Drive?"

"Dumbledore!" shrieked the ghost of Lily Potter. "We trusted him – James and I! And he, he – he betrayed us both! Betrayed us just like Sirius Black!"

This was the first time Harry had heard of this Sirius Black. Who he was and what his connection was to the Potters needed to be checked. However, this could come later. In the meantime, Lily Potter's ghost had continued, "Eleven years I have waited! Waited for others to help! No more – now I shall look after my baby myself! Myself!"

Harry was growing more and more worried about his mum's demeanour with each passing moment. The ghost of Lily Potter seemed to be more than a touch insane. He raised his voice a notch to make himself heard over the high voice of his mother's spirit and remarked, "Wait, mum – what really happened on the night when ..." Harry could not bring himself to say `when you were killed' to his mother, and his voice trailed off.

His raised voice finally seemed to reach his mother. She looked at him strangely for a moment and burst into heart broken sobs. "My baby! The terrible Voldemort! He came when we were hiding from him. He came and poor James – he tried to fight him off. But that horrible creature ..." Her passionate sobbing made the rest of her statement indecipherable. Then, with a semblance of control, she continued, "I – I did what no one else could. I protected my baby from Him. Sacrificed myself, I did, to protect my baby." With fierce pride, she continued, "I did it – my spell destroyed him and saved my poor Harry! Broken Voldemort was! I stayed back to look after my baby. And – and – I was trapped by that ward in Privet Drive since then! But not now – oh no!"

Harry's brain had been working furiously since he heard of his mother being trapped by Dumbledore's ward. So – Dumbledore had done him another wrong by trapping his mother's spirit in Privet Drive. And he supposed that when Sakarbal, Hermione and Anthony destroyed the ward, it had freed her. And that would explain why she was free now. But why had she not contacted him after she had been freed? However, his mother was already proceeding, outlining her plans, "Now I shall take care of my child myself. And Harry – Harry, my baby, you need to help me take care of you!"

"What do I need to do?" queried Harry nervously. His mother's attitude was making him more and more nervous. In his eagerness to see his mother, he had not factored in the possibility that she might be definitely ... strange.

"I cannot cross these beastly wards by myself. Wards prevent me from reaching my child and protecting him! ME! After all the sacrifices I made!"

She looked at him with a manic glint in her eye. "But if you let me possess you until we cross, I could take care of you! I could make sure you are not hurt again! By anyone!"

Harry took a step backward. This was more than he had bargained for. Being possessed was not something trivial and all too well he knew the fate of Quirrell when he had been possessed by Voldemort. The fact that his mum could consider such a dangerous method for `taking care' of him left him wondering about her sanity more than he ever had thus far during the conversation. However, given his mother's none too stable behaviour, he ventured tentatively, "Mum, is this a good idea? I mean – possession is dangerous!"

Lily Potter – or rather, her ghost, hissed like an angry cat, "I wouldn't do anything to hurt my son! As soon as we get past the wards, I shall leave his body and stay near him in Hogwarts! I shall take care of him. See that no one hurts him!"

When Harry did not answer her comment and implied reproach, she hissed again, and this time her hiss was that of an angry serpent. "I sacrificed myself for my son! And now he suspects me? Me! After all I have done!" Ethereal tears were profusely coursing down her cheeks as she shrieked,"Oh, the shame!"

"But mum," protested Harry, "I never said any such thing! I never suspected you."

"Then you must let me help you, Harry," babbled the ghost of Lily Potter. "I shall take care of you, keep you safe, help you as no one else can or will."

Had he taken a step back to consider her offer, he would have realised that he should have allowed other considerations than love for his mother to decision. His reply should have been tempered by caution, simple common sense – after all, he had not even verified that it was truly Lily's ghost and not another masquerading as Lily – and even the laws of Hogwarts which he would be breaching. He should have realised the false position he was putting himself in by acceding to her request and how dangerous the whole plan was. Having seen the fate of Quirrell, he should have understood the perils of possession. He should have refused her offer and returned to the school. But Harry could not do so – he simply could not bring himself to refuse the request made by his mother. He nodded simply, dumbly, and his mother swooped down on him, before he could say anything else. For a moment, he felt a strange sensation and his mind swam and eyes watered, and staggered as though he would fall, as his mind was trying to process a huge number of thoughts and feelings that were alien to it. As it was, he went down to his knees and clutched a nearby tree to prevent himself from falling prostrate on the ground. After a few moments, with a supreme effort of will, he rose to his feet and set off towards the school, covering himself up in his invisibility cloak.

How Harry got back to his room with his brain whirling and his senses in disarray, Harry would never know. But he did get back to his dormitory, staggered up the stairs to his own bed, and literally collapsed on it. As he lay exhausted on his bed, he could feel the alien thoughts withdrawing from his brain, leaving his mind and spirit his own again. His mother was muttering in his ear, but it was beyond him to even realise what she was saying. All he could feel was glorious relief that his body was his own again. He caught Lily Potter's final remarks in his half conscious state, that she would catch him the next day and urging him to rest for the night. He did not need his mother's advice for that. His body would soon take care of that bit.

-(Scene Break)-

The next day dawned clear and bright, a lovely autumn day with clear sunlight filtering in through Harry's window. Harry rose betimes and quickly went down to the large chamber below that served as the Common Room for Harry and his friends. Harry's mum was sitting there, waiting for him. She smiled down at him, a beatific expression on her face. "Good morning," she intoned.

Harry returned her smile, "Good morning, mum!" A new thought struck him. He hesitantly queried, "Mum, how are you going to remain hidden here? Won't other ghosts, or even elves or portraits tell Dumbledore about you?"

She chuckled, "Don't worry about that, Harry. I know many places around here to hide. No one will find me."

Harry was not at all so sure. The old man kept a very close watch on him. Harry was almost certain that he would find out. The more he thought about his actions last night, the less he was sure that what he had done was the correct thing. However, there was nothing to it for the moment. Before he could answer her airily confident remark that she would be safe, his mother spoke to him, "You are not in any of the regular Houses. Why?"

Harry recounted quickly to her Dumbledore's decision to put Harry and his friends in a different place for his protection. His mother interrogated him, "Who are you with then?"

Harry began, ticking off his fingers, "There are three boys and five girls, along with me. Goldstein, Finch Fletchley and Rosier ..."

His mother had swooped down on him even before he had finished talking. "You are friends with a Rosier?" she demanded incredulously.

Harry nodded dumbly, a creeping fear sending shivers down his spine, when Morag MacDougal and Daphne Greengrass emerged from the other side of the Common Room. "Good morning, Harry!" Morag called casually.

Even before Harry could speak, his mother had swooped down on the two girls, "Who are you two?"

The two were surprised at this inquisition by a ghost, but Daphne answered for the two of them, "I am Daphne Greengrass and this is Morag MacDougal ..."

But Lily Potter did not deign to hear more. She shrieked, "Traitresses! Voldemort's toadies! Begone from here!"

The two girls stared open mouthed at this apparition which was shrieking insults against them, while Harry remonstrated with his mother, "Mum!"

Disregarding the surprised expressions of the two girls and her son's reproach, she screeched once more, "How dare you sneak in here to attack my son! You won't touch him! Not while I am here!" Suiting action to word, she had placed herself squarely between her son and the two flabbergasted girls, who were dumbfounded at the howling of this spectre.

Lily's high pitched screeches had roused the entire House Potter, and the remainder of the students stumbled, sleepy eyed into the Common Room. The only problem was that Rosier, Goldstein and Bones came down with their wands drawn. They had meant no offence, but their training had kicked in, and they approached a potentially new situation armed and ready. To make matters worse, Lily no sooner took a look at the face of Sakarbal Rosier than she snarled, "Evan Rosier, you death eater scum! How dare you approach my son? I shall ..." She did not complete her sentence as her snarls dissolved into inarticulate noises of fury, and she swooped down on Harry, intent on possessing him and attacking the young Rosier boy.

It was well for Rosier that Lily Potter, being incorporeal, could not attack him directly with her magic, for it was unlikely that he would have survived the fury of the witch. But she had to possess Harry to access his magic and that saved the pureblood. Harry once more felt Lily's spirit possess him, and his mind was once more assailed with her fury and her determination. Vaguely, he was aware that his hand, obeying the will of his mother who was possessing him, had raised the wand and shot a powerful cutting curse against Rosier, who barely stumbled out of the way. The curse sailed past him and neatly divided the thick oaken door behind him in half. Harry regained a measure of comprehension as his magic was accessed to nearly kill his dear friend and he furiously contested the will of his mother, as she tried to tried to fire another spell. The contest between mother and son made the hand holding the wand unsteady, and the spell went wild, this one striking the ceiling bringing down a shower of mortar on all the inhabitants.

Harry's mind was assaulted by his mother's fury once more, her anger apparent against him for thwarting her bid to destroy the one she saw as a threat to her son. Harry also understood her desire to kill Rosier, her obsession to protect Harry at any cost manifest in its full extent. The threat to Rosier gave Harry a moment of comprehension. Remembering that it was possible for her to possess him only with his consent, he focussed every ounce of willpower on expelling her from his mind. He could feel his mother's savage ire towards him for trying to protect Rosier and trying to expel her from his body. Heedless of her anger, Harry pushed out at her with all the mental strength he could gather, and the results were immediate. She was thrown out of his mind, and he could sense her feelings leaving him.

The effort to evict his mother from his mind had taken too much out of him, and he sagged at the knees, and would have fallen if he had not felt the steady hand of Millicent Bulstrode gripping his arms, holding him up. A minute later, his bearings his senses returned to him, and he was aware of his mother calling him a wretched, ungrateful boy, who had no respect for his own parents' sacrifices, nor any worldly sense and that she would protect him in despite of his lack of cooperation with her efforts. She also cursed and threatened his friends, warning them darkly of dire reprisals if they harmed her son. After a fifteen minute rant, with all the other inhabitants of the room gazing at this raging ghost in surprise, wonder and fear, Lily Potter finally swooped away through the wall.

Susan finally asked the question that was foremost in everyone's minds, "Harry, what in Merlin's name was all that about?"

Harry sighed, sank into a comfortable chair, and buried his face in his hands, "That, Sue, is a long story!"

Harry had explained the entire story to his friends and while Hermione, Millicent, Susan, Justin and Anthony condoned his actions, the three purebloods had seemed disapproving. None of the three had actually said anything, but both Rosier and MacDougal had seemed preternaturally grave, and dismayed with the course of actions that Harry had taken.

-(Scene Break)-

Harry had not yet run through his quota of unpleasant surprises for the day. At the breakfast table, a letter from Emmeline was delivered him by Hedwig. He opened the letter and read,

_Dear Harry,_

_I am glad to hear that you are safe and unharmed. It is no minor thing for a cat to get petrified in Hogwarts. Truth be told, there are only a few ways of petrifying an animal permanently, and all of them require very advanced dark magic. That someone or something in Hogwarts is capable of petrification does not bode well. Keep close to your friends, do what your teachers suggest, do not go looking for trouble and I hope the culprit will be caught before long._

_I confess I cannot make out anything about the voice you heard before the attack. It is strange that you alone can hear it. In any case, if you hear that voice again, you should go to Minerva. _

_As for the books about the Potter family, I can do better than sending you a few books. I am sending you the **Library Journal**_ _of the Potter family. Basically, it functions as a catalogue of the library and a Potter can see the entire set of books by tapping it with his wand. You can also search for books by the subject and the author. If you want to read any book that you feel is interesting, you just have to tap the **Journal **and command the book to be opened. You can read the entire book using then, page by page._

_Good luck learning about your family, Harry. Be safe, take care and study well._

_Yours affectionately,_

_Emmeline_

Harry pocketed the journal sent by his adopted mother. The day's classes passed without further event and Harry got the first chance to use the Journal in the evening, when he and his friends were ensconced in their Common Room. His family library was a veritable fount of knowledge about ghosts and exorcism. Harry found a manuscript that had been written by the first famous Potter exorcist, Decius Potter and subsequently edited by every Potter who had any talent of significance at exorcism, and explained the various powers, and possibilities available to an exorcist. Harry began to read the book which seemed to explain the Potter family exorcism powers and right at the beginning of said tome, Harry came across a note by Decius Potter, who had lived in the late fifteenth century. In his memorandum to his descendants, Harry read the earliest version of what had become the Potter family commandments regarding exorcism, possession and spirits.

_Through several holy rituals, I have finally achieved what I set out to. I have, in my lifetime, managed to acquire several powers that would be very useful to others who have struggled against malevolent and mischievous ghosts. Further, it would be a very great pity that all my powers and knowledge should perish with me. My knowledge, I have recorded in this tome, and hope it will be of use to others who fight the wiles and evils of the spirits of the dead. However, thus far, my powers I could not transfer to others, who would find great use from them. As much as I would have loved to teach every aspiring wizard and witch these powers, I can only leave these powers perpetually to those of my own blood. Therefore, I have finally performed this ritual that will pass down some or all of my powers to my descendants – I have no idea how well it will work. However, all my powers are to be utilised for the purposes of fighting evil spirits and never for any selfish or evil purpose. Therefore, I lay down these four cardinal laws and the magic of my ritual itself will judge any infraction of these rules_

_a) The Potters shall assist every spirit to leave to their true abode, the abode of the dead, which is their rightful place._

_b) No Potter shall become, or assist in making another human, a ghost that shall haunt the world. Such a Potter shall be deemed unworthy of the powers of exorcism and shall be stripped of all powers of sensing and expelling ghosts and shall be accursed forever._

_c) No Potter shall allow his mind and body to be a host for a ghost or spirit that has refused the call of death. Such an act, unless it be to release a ghost to the land of the spirits, shall be a most foul violation of the guidelines I have stated._

_d) No Potter shall ever bind a human spirit to another human or animal in any form or manner for any length of time. Such a deed shall strip the perpetrator of all powers gained from this ritual._

Harry closed his eyes in horror. `What had he done? What would be the price he and his mother would pay?'

However, he took several deep breaths, composed himself and continued to read the book, checking what powers he would inherit. The book began by explaining that exorcism was more a discipline that took a lifetime to learn properly and that it was one of the noblest callings in life. It explained the various forms of exorcism, the need for it and so forth. Nevertheless, the book proved to be delightfully vague about most of the actual powers he would inherit, since the exorcism powers of the various Potters had varied enormously over the years. Some had phenomenal talent at exorcism, some others had next to none, and others, it seemed, had no real interest in the subject. However, there were two powers that almost all Potters had inherited, thanks to the ritual of Decius Potter.

The first power was an increased sensitivity towards ghosts. The Potters could sense ghosts in their neighbourhood with some training. The second was that, with a bit of training, the Potters would be able to feel the attitude of said ghosts. They could tell if the ghosts were happy, sad, or obsessed. This was very useful in exorcism, since most often, the best policy was to help the ghosts accomplish what was holding them back. Both of these powers, which were present in most Potters, could be utilised with some training. Realistically, Harry thought that this was the only set of powers he could hope to learn to utilise properly in that year, if he was minded to learn them.

Several other powers were possible, including, but not limited to sensing possession, a minor ability to influence ghosts and their thinking, coercing ghosts to leave certain areas and location or even confining them in places, and finally and most grandly, an ability to destroy the spirits that were very harmful to others. However, all these powers involved enormous amounts of training before they could be deployed effectively, and Harry thought that he would be lucky if he learnt half those powers before he was finished with Hogwarts. The book also helpfully, contained several training procedures that could be utilised by the aspiring exorcist.

Harry closed the tome, done with the reading for the evening. He rose to his feet, and not feeling like disturbing the others who were still engrossed in their own work, exited the House Potter chambers, and came across a red haired girl who seemed to be waiting for him there. "Hi Harry," she called.

Harry recognised Ginny Weasley. Although he was no great admirer of the Weasleys, particularly after Arthur Weasley's raid on the Malfoy manor, he had no reason to be rude towards the redhead. "Hello," he greeted her warmly.

Before the conversation could proceed further, a head poked out of House Potter chambers. "Harry, could you come over a moment?" came the voice of Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Coming, Justin," returned Harry. "See you later, Ginny." He waved towards the girl and turned away. Had he looked back at her, he would seen something that should definitely have alarmed him.

-(Author's Notes)-

I am assuming here that all ghosts can possess humans and that possession is not a speciality of Voldemort. The idea of Lily Potter being trapped in the ward in Privet Drive has been used before (I cannot remember the name of the story, though, so the author will pardon me for not mentioning him/her). The idea in that story was that Lily, liberated from the ward, would take care of Harry Potter much like any house elf. However, I am going a very different route.

Oh – and by the way – I am assuming that Lily Potter (and all other ghosts, too) are capable of possession with the permission of the living creature. But possession is extremely dangerous and tends to destroy the spirit of the living being in question.

Next, Harry was able to expel Lily Potter's ghost only because she is not a particularly accomplished witch when it comes to mind magic and she is totally unskilled at possession.

Finally, don't jump to conclusions about Lily Potter's ghost. She has a huge role to play and this is just the beginning of the Lily Potter sub-plot.


End file.
